Happily Ever After: A Troyella Story
by kkahne5
Summary: Will Troy and Gabriella end up happily ever after? Follow their journey from graduation day from East High through college and life in the real world. There aren't many current fanfics about Troyella these days so I decided to start one. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. I would love for you guys to review and let me know what you think so far and if I should continue. If I do continue, I have a rough outline of what I would do and it would have a good many chapters. The story would start from here and would show their journey over the summer, college, etc. Just let me know what you think and send me any ideas if you want. Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

Chapter 1

The day had finally come. Graduation day. The 7 teenage best friends were asleep in the guesthouse next to the pool in the Montez's back yard. Gabriella Montez moved to Albuquerque two years ago when her dad got transferred to a new job here. Her dad was one of the most famous basketball coaches in the country. He had just signed on to be the new head coach of the Red Hawks, the local NBA team. That being sad, Gabriella had a very lavish lifestyle. (So did all of her friends, so it was not a big deal to her. They all lived in the same neighborhood and their houses were similar.) Her house looked like it was out of a magazine. It was beautiful, with it's four car garage, 6 bedrooms and 7 baths. The backyard had a salt water pool, Jacuzzi, and small, but very nice guest/pool house. The view from the backyard was wonderful, too. The house sat overlooking the lake. (All of the gang lived next to the lake. The long dock out on the water had the jet skis and boat tied up to it. It was safe to say, the gang was never busy. Gabriella's mom used to be a lawyer, but decided to stop her practice when they moved here since they did not have to worry about money and she wanted to be a house wife and take care of their beautiful home.

Gabriella was the head cheerleader at East High. But she wasn't the stereotypical cheerleader. She was also on the scholastic decathlon team and was the valedictorian of their class. She was very popular at East High, but it was because she was genuinely sweet and got along with almost everyone. She had the perfect best friend who also happened to be her boyfriend. His name was Troy Bolton. He was captain of the basketball team, quarterback of the football team, and well known around their town because he also liked to race stock cars (like NASCAR) and was very good at it. There parents had went to college together and had been friends since they were little. They kept in touch throughout the years, but Troy and Gabriella never met until they moved to Albuquerque. When they met, it was love at first sight. They started hanging out more and more and eventually they decided to follow their feelings and started dating. They have been together for almost two years now and they cherish and love each other with all their hearts. Gabriella had 6 best friends, besides Troy. She loved her friends and was thankful they were in her life. Sharpay Evans was a bubbly blonde, who Gabriella could always count on for a laugh. Sharpay was also a cheerleader and loved the sport just as much as Gabriella. Sharpay was very much into musical theater. She had starred in nearly all the school's productions, along side her twin, Ryan Evans. Taylor McKessie was also Gabi's best friend. She, too, was a cheerleader and on the scholastic decathlon team. She was the gang's "go to girl" for advice if they needed help. Sharpay and Taylor's boyfriends, Zeke and Chad, just so happened to be Troy's best friends. Zeke was very sweet and liked by all. Chad was the class clown. Sure, Troy loved to pull pranks, but Chad goofed off all the time. All the boys, besides Ryan were on the basketball and football teams. The 7 of them were inseparable and always got along.

The previous night, the gang met up and went out to dinner before playing some drinking games and throwing a little party at Gabriella's. Her parents were out, but didn't mind as long as it didn't get out of hand. The gang played truth or dare, card games, beer pong, and other games before falling asleep as the sun was coming up.

Gabriella woke up and smiled when she saw all of her friends asleep in the movie theater room in the basement of the "Montez Mansion". The gang had decided to have a huge sleepover at her house so they could all get ready for the graduation ceremony together. She giggled quietly when she looked around the room and saw Chad lying on the couch with Taylor on his chest, his mouth open with funny snoring sounds coming from it. Ryan was asleep on the floor cuddling an empty bottle of beer. She smiled when she remembered Sharpay drawing on his face with lipstick after he passed out last night. She saw Zeke lying on another couch, Sharpay laying face down on top of him, so that they were resting on top of each other, Zeke's hands resting on her butt, both smiling in their sleep. She then raised her head slightly, being mindful of her throbbing head to look into the most beautiful blue eyes. She smiled softly and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

"Good Morning, baby." She whispered, careful not to wake the others up.

He smiled and kissed her nose before replying. "mmm. Morning princess."

She blushed before resting her head back on his chest and drawing invisible shapes on it.

Just then, Ryan groaned and jumped up before running to the bathroom. Chad soon followed and went into the bathroom down the hall.

She could feel Troy chuckle and she looked at him. "Good thing you can handle your alcohol, huh babe?" He nodded and smiled that sideways grin that always took her breath away. He then winked and kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to him, if that was possible.

He looked into the chocolate brown eyes that he easily got lost in and got a concerned look on his face. "How are you feeling?" He moved a piece of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun and tucked it gently behind her ear before softly caressing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch with her eyes closed. She opened them and smiled sweetly. "I'm ok. Just a slight headache, but I'll live." He pulled her face gently and placed a sweet, but loving kiss on her lips. They pulled away when Chad threw a pillow at them.

Chad laughed then winced in pain loudly when he stubbed his toe on the coffee table. Troy started laughing, but buried his face in Gabriella's neck to muffle the noise. Ryan, however, could not contain his laughter and laughed loudly at the look on Chad's face. Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke all woke up and shot a glare towards Chad.

Taylor smiled as she slowly sat up. "I can't believe we graduate today, guys!"

Sharpay looked at her phone and jumped up squealing "Oh my gosh! We have to start getting ready! It's already 12:30!"

Troy groaned at Sharpay's high pitched squeal and buried his head in Gabriella's neck again. "Shar, shut up! Some of us have a migraine!"

Sharpay smiled sweetly, "Well Mr. Bolton, if you wouldn't have continued to do body shots off of Gabs all night, maybe you wouldn't have a headache." Gabriella giggled as Troy winked at her.

"We have plenty of time baby," Zeke said, "we don't have to be at the school until 6:30 tonight." Sharpay rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Just then, Gabriella's dad, Michael walked into the room and cleared his throat.

Gabriella and Troy sat up quickly and blushed. She and Troy had not gone "all the way" yet. They were waiting until the time felt perfect. They would be each other's first and had promised not to put any pressure on the other to rush into it. Gabriella's dad approved of Troy and really liked him, but he was very protective of his little girl. "Hey Dad." Gabi said as she broke the silence. "We were just going to start getting ready. What time is everyone coming over?"

"Good morning, you all. Everyone should be here around 5:30 to take pictures and all of that." He smiled before putting down some brownies their chef had made and walked back out of the theater room. The gang ate some brownies before they started to get ready for the ceremony. Many of their friends at school had mixed emotions about graduation because it meant the senior class was splitting up. The gang, however, was sticking together. They had all decided to go to the same college. Sharpay would be studying design, Taylor would be doing pre law, Ryan was doing theater, Zeke was doing culinary arts, Chad was doing athletic training, as was Troy, and Gabriella was doing nursing. The girls all were going to be cheerleaders at UofA. Troy, Chad, and Zeke would all be playing basketball and football there. Ryan wasn't into playing the sports, so he decided to be the mascot so he would at least be involved.

**That Night at Graduation in the East High Gym**

The senior class was sitting in chairs on the floor in alphabetical order while the parents and families sat in the stands. All the gang's parents were very close and were sitting together to watch their children graduate. Gabriella was sat on the stage with the important people, seeing as she was the valedictorian. Taylor was also up there because she was the salutatorian, and Troy sat there also because he was the senior class president. They all gave their speeches and then returned to their seats on the main floor. Then, the names started to be called. Zeke was the first of the gang to be called and he got up and walked across the stage, smiling big, as Principal Matsui read his full name and announced his plans for college. Troy was the next to go. He pumped his fist in the air excitedly and blew Gabriella a kiss as he got his diploma. Chad followed shortly after Troy and hugged Ms. Darbus, making everyone laugh as she made a disgusted face jokingly. Next, was Ryan and Sharpay Evans. Then Taylor, and finally Gabriella was the last of the gang to her diploma. Troy whistled loudly at her, making everyone laugh as she blushed and winked at him. After all the senior class had received their diplomas, Chad stood up and did the "What Team?!" chant before they all through their caps into the air and applause erupted in the stands. The wildcats all started hugging each other and many girls had tear-stained cheeks. Troy ran up to Gabriella and kissed her passionately. She squealed as he twirled her in the air after. "We did it, Wildcat!" She said as she smiled and looked into his eyes. He kissed her softly again. "Whoooo!" She giggled at his excitement and the rest of the gang ran over. They celebrated and then went to find their parents when the gym started to clear out. They all decided to eat dinner with their parents then change, the girls at Gabriella's and the boys at Troy's before meeting up at a party they all wanted to go that night.

**At the party**

The girls arrived at the lob cabin that was situated privately on the lake, not far from where the gang lived. They got out of Gabriella's brand new BMW X5 SUV that she had received as a graduation present from her parents (picture in profile) and the girls smiled. The party was already crazy. Some people were around a bonfire down next to the water, others were in the hammocks scattered through the nearby woods and many were inside. The music was loud and the girls were excited to celebrate. Gabriella was wearing a peach colored, short party dress with a black belt around her waist and tall black heels on. Her hair was down in its natural curls and she had on light make up. (Like Vanessa at the 17 again premiere). Sharpay was wearing a black strapless party dress with matching black bootie heels (Kids Choice Awards). And, Taylor had on a cobalt blue party dress with a silver belt around her waist, with black heels. (HSM People Magazine Photoshoot) No doubt about it, the girls looked hot. They walked inside the house and went to the kitchen to get a drink. There was a big tub of "punch", along with a few kegs, tons of beer and bottles of liquor, along with juices and many many jello shots. The girls started to get a little tipsy very quickly.

"Look what I found!" a drunk Gabriella smiled and said over the loud music. "Tequila!," the girls screamed. They immediately got some limes and salt and took a few shots of Jose Cuervo.

Taylor grabbed Gabi and Sharpay's hands and took them to the dance floor and they immediately started dancing and having a great time. Gabriella dancing when she felt arms wrap around her waist and someone pulled her close. She thought it was Troy, but when the person grabbed her breast roughly she turned around and slapped him. "Get off of me!," she said as she tried to pull away, but he kept pulling her hips to his roughly.

"Come on, baby. Troy doesn't have to know. I know you really want me," Jake said. Jake was the basketball captain for West high and it was obvious he invited himself to the party. The music was too loud for anyone else to hear what was going on. "Oww, Jake you are hurting me. Please let go" Gabriella pleaded. He laughed evilly and Gabriella could smell the heavy stench of alcohol on his breath. He was slowly pulling her towards the hallway, away from everyone else.

**With Taylor and Sharpay**

The boys, meaning Troy, Chad, and Zeke (Ryan stayed home after last nights hangover) walked over. Troy looked worried. "Girls, where is Ella?!" He knew that she should be with Tay and Sharpay. Taylor looked around confused. "She was just right here!" she screamed over the music. Chad placed a hand on Troy's back. "Calm down, bro. I'm sure she is right around here somewhere." Troy shook his head and scanned the room. "No. Something isn't right. She wouldn't leave without telling the girls. And she wasn't in the kitchen getting a drink."

"Let's go find her then. She has to be around here somewhere. " Sharpay suggested and they started looking through the house.

**With Gabriella**

Jake pulled her into a room and locked the door. "Look," he smiled sweetly. "I will let you go and leave you alone if you let me get you a drink." He handed her a shot of tequila with lime and smiled.

"Ugh! Fine!" Gabriella said angrily. She just wanted to get back so she could see Troy. She took the shot and threw the cup down. She started to leave but he grabbed her tightly and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. Before she knew it, she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Then, everything went black.

**Oh my gosh! What will happen next?! The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so so so much to those of you who have reviewed Chapter 1. It seriously made my day to see that people still love Troyella as much as I do! Anyways, Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 2**

**With Jake and Gabriella**

Jake felt Gabriella go limp in his arms so he through her on the bed roughly, not caring that she hit her head on the headboard. He took off his shirt and climbed on the bed. He used his shirt to tie her hands to the headboard and looked her up and down. He chugged the rest of his beer and threw the can on the floor of the bedroom. He smacked Gabriella's face to make sure she was out and he laughed when she didn't respond. He started to unzip her peach covered dress…

**With the gang**

They had been searching for what felt like forever to Troy, when it was actually only a few minutes, when he ran down the dark empty hallway. He looked in all the rooms and when he got to the end, the last door was locked. He heard someone talking and pressed his ear against the door.

**Jake and Gabriella**

"Finally, Gabrielllllaaaaa" he slurred her name, "I will get what I have been wanting and your little boyfriend Troy Bolton won't stop me. And there is nothing you can do about it." He kissed her roughly, and pulled her dress off. "Well well well. Look at this." He smiled and licked his lips when he saw Gabriella's black lacy bra and underwear. He tucked his finger into her panties when Troy busted through the door. He felt his anger go through the roof when he saw what was going on. He quickly tackled Jake off the bed and onto the floor, punching him as hard as he could. "What the fuck?!" Troy screamed as he punched him. "What do you think you are doing with MY girlfriend?!" Chad and the rest of the gang ran in quickly shut the door before anyone else found them. The guys pulled Troy off of Jake and Sharpay and Taylor stood there frozen in shock then ran to Gabriella's side and began untying her wrists. Zeke was holding Jake so he wouldn't run away.

"Troy! Stop!" Chad yelled as he held Troy back. "Stop before you kill him!" Troy punched the wall in frustration and kicked Jake in the crotch. "You sick son of -!" Troy yelled before Gabriella cut him off.

Gabriella looked at Troy, sobbing but disoriented. "T-T-Troy?" Chad let go of him and they took Jake out, with the girls following. Troy felt his heart breaking as he took in the sight in front of him. She already had bruises on her wrists and head and had bloodshot eyes from the immense number of tears escaping her eyes. He quickly rushed over to her side. She laid there weak as he took off his shirt and put it on her. "W-What happened to me?" Her face then paled as she realized the answer to her own question. She broke down as Troy pulled her close. "Shh baby, I got you. I won't let him hurt you. I promise." He held her close and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. "I didn't let him touch you. Nothing happened. It's okay, he's gone." She slowly calmed down and looked up in his eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for saving me. My prince charming." He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "Let's get you home? Okay? We leave for the beach tomorrow and this party has pretty much died down." She nodded slowly then looked up at him. "Will you stay with me tonight? I…I d-don't want to be alone. I'm scared." She said as she looked down. He slowly lifted her chin to look at him. "Princess, you don't even have to ask. Of course I will." She leaned in and kissed him slowly, pouring all of her love into the kiss. They pulled away when there was a knock at the door and Sharpay entered.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to go? The rest of the guys out there are dealing with Jake. And Tay has pulled your car up front." Sharpay explained as she held all of their purses and phones. Troy gently picked up Gabriella, seeing as how she was too weak to walk and honestly, he didn't want to let go of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He smiled and placed one arm under her bottom to support her and gently rubbed her back with his free hand. They followed Sharpay out of the room and walked outside. Taylor was going to drive Gabriella's car, seeing as how she and the rest of the gang had sobered up. Troy went to put Gabriella in the seat but she tightened her grip on him. "P-please don't let me go," she said with tears in her eyes as she lifted her head and looked at Troy. He kissed her forehead. "Shh, it's okay, Ella. I won't." She buried her face in his neck and Troy threw Chad his car keys. "I'll ride with the girls. You can follow us to her house and pick up your cars from there."

Chad nodded and got in the car and the gang pulled out of the long driveway. Troy was in the backseat holding Gabriella as close as he could. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and his heart broke. He knew they were young, but right then he made a promise to himself that he would never leave the girl in his arms that stole his heart. She was his best friend, his girlfriend, his soul mate, his everything. He stroked her cheek with his thumb softly and whispered, "I love you, Ella. Always and forever baby girl."

The two cars pulled into the Montez's driveway. Thankfully, all of their parents had left a bit earlier in the night to go to vacation to Las Vegas. Troy got out, careful of the weak girl in his arms and looked at the others. Thanks guys, I'm gonna stay here with her so she isn't alone, but you guys can go home and we will meet here for breakfast in the morning tomorrow before we leave for the beach." They all smiled sympathetically and nodded.

Chad walked over and hit rested his hand on Troy's back. "She'll be okay, dude. Take care of my little sister," he smiled. Sharpay and Taylor said bye and to call them if they needed them. The others left as Troy walked to the front door and pulled out his copy of her house key. Her parents gave him a copy of it and said for him to use that instead of having to climb up her balcony. He chuckled to himself as he remembered that awkward conversation as he carefully locked the door back and carried Gabriella up the spiral staircase that was in the foyer of the home. He walked down the hallway and up another flight of steps. Gabriella's room was on the third floor. Well actually, the third floor of the house was pretty much all hers. It had a game room with a flat screen tvs, game systems, a bar along the wall, a pool table, and pretty much anything else she could want. There was also a spare bedroom for friends that stayed over and a mini kitchen so that Gabriella wouldn't have to walk downstairs every time she wanted something to drink. She even had her own private indoor pool.

Troy opened the double doors that led to her room. He loved her room because it was so quiet and romantic. (picture in profile) The walls were a dark brown and there was matching chocolate brown soft plush carpet. Straight ahead, there were panels of glass that looked out onto her balcony and the lake. To his right, there was a fireplace that was next to the door leading to her bathroom. Her bed was on the left side of the room and it was huge. She a flat screen tv above the fireplace and their were two lounge chairs facing towards the tv. Her closet was massive. It looked like it was out of a magazine. (picture in profile). Her bathroom, like the rest, was magnificent. There was no way to describe it. You just had to see it. (picture is also in profile ).

Troy walked over and gently laid Gabriella on her bed. Her eyes fluttered open when she was no longer in his arms. He smiled and kneeled next to her bed. "It's okay baby, I'm just going to use the bathroom and change my clothes. I'll be right back. I promise."

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Hurry back to me babe." She kicked off her heels and took off her jewelry before crawling under the covers to wait for Troy. He had walked into her closet. He had left some clothes there seeing as how he spent more time there than at his own house. It only made sense to him. He took off his jeans and shirt and was left in his boxers. He then walked across her room to use the bathroom. When he came out, he turned off the lights and climbed in bed beside Gabriella and pulled her close. He then realized she was lying there in only her bra and panties then the night's memories came back to him. He looked into her eyes and looked concerned. "Are you okay, Ella?" He knew she would tell him the truth. He was one of the few people she completely opened up with.

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "I am fine, Troy. I promise. I just want to be close to you." He nodded and kissed her lovingly then the kissed turned into a ten-minute make out session. He rubbed her back gently and her sides then she pulled back smiling. "You are the best, you know that? I don't know what I would do without you," she said while tangling her fingers in his hair, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "The feeling is mutual, baby. Are you excited for the beach?" She nodded excitedly and then yawned.

"Go to sleep, Ella. I will be here when you wake up." She nodded and kissed him lovingly before resting her head on his chest and falling into deep slumber. He kissed her hair and held her protectively before following her into a world of dreams.

**Sorry guys, this one is shorter, but I hope you liked it! I hope to update at least once a day. Maybe more if I see that bunches of people are starting to read it! I hope you all have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters or The Fray, Miley Cyrus, or Jason Derulo)**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and smiled at the sleeping boy holding her. He looked so peaceful. She gently kissed his neck and played with the hair leading to his boxers. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Don't do that to me, baby." She just kept kissing his neck and heard him sigh in pleasure. He quickly rolled them over and kissed her passionately. He pulled back smiling. "Come on, sexy. I have to take a shower. Wanna join?"

She giggled and nodded while biting her lip, driving him crazy. She raised her eyebrows when she felt something poking her thigh. She reached into his boxers and grabbed his manhood. All though the two had never gone all the way, they had come close many times and the sexual tension kept growing every day. They had done pretty much everything else, but they both wanted to become one with each other. She felt his manhood jerk to attention as she began rubbing it gently. He groaned and kissed her neck, leaving a mark and kissed between her boobs. He expertly reached behind her and unclasped her bra with one hand and threw it somewhere behind them.

"You are beautiful, Gabriella," he said genuinely while looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him hard, loving the effect she had on him. "Come on, let's shower!" she said as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"You are such a tease!," he groaned as he followed her. They both stripped down and got in the hot, steamy shower. He looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him and grabbed the shampoo before gently massaging her scalp with it. She moaned in pleasure. When he finished with her hair, she turned around and did his before lathering his body in soapy suds. He did the same to her and they got out when they were finished and began to get ready. As they walked downstairs with their luggage for the beach and began to put it in the back of Troy's Audi SUV, the gang pulled up in Sharpay's Range Rover.

Sharpay got out and ran to Gabriella and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight!" Gabriella pulled away and smiled. "It's okay, Shar. I'm safe now," she said as she smiled towards Troy. The girls giggled and had a group hug between the three of them. Chad picked Gabriella up and spun her around. "I'm so glad you're okay, Gabs," he exclaimed as he kissed her cheek and put her down. Zeke hugged her after he helped Troy load the rest of the bags.

Troy looked at his watch, "Guys, we better get going. Our flight is in an hour." They all got in the cars and pulled out of the Montez's driveway. Zeke was driving Sharpay's car with Taylor and Chad, following Troy and Gabriella.

**In Troy's car**

Troy was holding Gabriella's hand and their entwined hands were resting on her thigh. She kissed the back of his hand and smiled at him. "Look After You" by the Fray came on and Troy started singing to her.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh _

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my Baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh _

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_After You_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

She leans over and kissed him passionately as they stop at a red light. I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton. So damn much. He smiles and squeezes her hand. "I love you too, Gabriella Marie Montez."

**In the other car**

"Ew! They are making out!" Chad said as he leaned forward and attempted to honk the horn. Taylor smacked his chest and glared at him. "Sit your cute ass down, Chad Danforth!" The car laughed at him as he sat back down.

"So, how long until proposes?" Sharpay asked, talking about Troy and Gabriella. "It's so obvious they are going to be together forever," she added. "I know, right?! They are so cute together!," Tay said as the boys rolled their eyes.

Both cars pulled up to the airport and valet parked their cars as the guys carried all the girls' luggage inside. After showing their tickets and passports and having their bags checked they heard their flight being called.

"Flight 1836 to Negril, Jamaica is now boarding!"

The 6 looked at each other excitedly and went to their terminal and boarded their plane. Gabriella sat next to the window and Troy was next to the aisle. Zeke and Sharpay were in front of them, and Tay and Chad were behind them. The girls all started talking about shopping and the latest celebrity gossip as the guys started talking about the Celtics v. Lakers game that was coming on tonight. 9 hours later, Gabriella was asleep in Troy's arms as the plane landed.

"Welcome to Jamaica, ladies and gentlemen. Please enjoy your stay," the flight attendant called over the speaker.

Troy placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead and shook her gently. "Wake up baby. We are here." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled and stood up. The gang got off the plane, got in a taxi and was driven to their hotel. The hotel consisted of separated houses. The house they got was oceanfront and was 3 bedrooms. It was very tropical and exotic looking and they were all excited.

"BEACH TIME!," Sharpay yelled excitedly as she went to change into her swim suit. The couples all split up and were changing into their swimsuits. Gabriella was changing into her bikini. She didn't mind changing in front of Troy at all. He had seen it all before and she was very comfortable with her body. She pulled up her bottoms then looked at Troy. "Baby, will you help me tie my top? Please," she asked as she smiled sweetly at him. He walked over and starting tying it. "Why? Who said you have to wear a top at all?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. She giggled and hit his chest softly. "Well unless you want the pool boys to see me naked-…." He cut her off by shaking his head quickly. "Nope. You are for my eyes only, sweetheart." He said as he kissed her softly while rubbing soft circles on her hipbones with his thumbs. "By the way, you look beautiful, Ella" he added as she blushed and smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself there, sexy," she whispered in his ear seductively as she looked down at his swim trunks and well sculpted chest and abs. She loved his muscular and strong body. Well, she loved everything about him but that was just icing on the cake.

They walked out to the others as Chad and Zeke were preparing the cooler with beers and drinks. They all walked out to the ocean. It was not crowded, which was a good thing. The girls all lay together as the guys instantly ran to the clear salt water and jumped in.

The girls laughed and started chatting.

"So Gabs," Sharpay started as she opened a fruity alcoholic drink, "when are you and TroyBoy going all the way?" Gabriella laughed and winked. "Hopefully tonight. I don't know how much longer I can wait." Taylor squealed and high fived Gabriella, "You will have to tell us all the details!"

Gabriella nodded and winked. "I can't wait to go out tonight. I feel like dancing!" The girls laughed and agreed. "I know, right?! I can't wait to just let loose!" said Sharpay.

After spending all day laying out and playing in the water, the gang headed back to the hotel and took showers and went to dinner. Troy couldn't take his eyes off of Gabriella. "She looks so damn sexy and breathtaking," he thought to himself. His hand was on her thigh under the table and it was slowly getting higher and higher. Gabriella took in sharp breath and bit her lip as she felt Troy's fingers on her panties. He smirked and whispered huskily in her ear, "Wet already, baby? Guess I'll have to take care of that now, won't I?" Thankfully the restaurant was very dark and the gang didn't have a clue what was going on. Gabriella stayed silently but was holding on to the table tightly as she felt Troy's finger rubbing her gently and tantalizing slow. She looked at Troy to see he looked completely normal and was in a conversation with Chad. She could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer as her fingers dug into the tablecloth. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Troy pulled his fingers out when he felt her orgasm rip through her. He placed her thong back to where it should be and tapped it gently with the beat of the music before removing his hand and wiping it on his jeans. He turned to Gabriella and looked at the glares she was shooting him, knowing his payback was coming soon. Before he knew it, he looked down to see two hands coming out from under the tablecloth and pulling his zipper down. He scooted up closer to the table so no one could see and reached under to grab her hair as he felt her take his length into her mouth.

"Where did Gabby go?" Taylor asked, looking around. "Uhh, I-I think she went to the bathroom," Troy spoke up. Chad looked at him funny. "You okay, bro?!" Troy nodded as Gabriella giggled, making her throat vibrate around his manhood sending him over the edge. It took all he had not to scream her name right then and there. She got out from under the table. "I'm right here. I dropped something," she said as she winked at Troy. Chad looked at them with his mouth wide open, knowing what happened. Troy shot him a desperate look and they started laughing then quit when they received funny looks. Troy kissed Gabriella sweetly then wrapped his arm around her.

After the finished dinner, the gang all went to the club/strip club that was nearby. They all went to the bar. They all did a few shots of tequila together before the boys got a beer and the girls got margaritas. An hour later, all the girls were completely drunk and the guys were getting to that point too. Gab, Shar, and Tay jumped up on the bar and started dancing when a remix of Miley Cyrus's new song "We Can't Stop" comes on. It was faster than the normal version. The club was packed and strobe lights where moving around crazily as the DJ played the song. Troy took in the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend dancing sexily on the bar in her short dress, leaving little to the imagination. When the song ended, Gabriella laid down on the bar and handled Troy a bottle of tequila. He smirked and pulled her dress up, too drunk to care and poured some salt on her stomach, above her belly button ring. He think poured some tequila between her boobs and she placed a lime slice in her mouth. The guys all cheered as he licked the salt, drank the tequila between her boobs then stole the lime from her mouth. The feverishly started making out as he pulled her off the bar and into his arms.

They started dancing and grinding as Jason Derulo's new song "Take Me to The Other Side" came on. He started mouthing the words to her.

_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chillin_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer (Yeah)_

'_Till you were eating off my spoon_

_And coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Bind your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sho_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_This could be perfect_

_But we won't know unless we try (Try)_

_I know you're nervous_

_So just sit back and let me drive_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Bind your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sho_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Woah)_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Let your love crash into me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sho_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

He sat in a booth and she sat on his lap, straddling him. She looked into his eyes, "We're going all the way, tonight. Take me to the other side." He kissed her passionately and kissed down to her boobs. She held his head close and moaned his name softly. He reached down under her dress and felt she was already very wet. He smirked and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She undid his pants and pulled his manhood free before placing herself down on him quickly, screaming his name, a mix of pain and pleasure. Thankfully, the music was loud enough that no one heard a thing. Her dress was covering them she began to grind into him and match his rhythm.

"Oh Troy. Oh baby. Fuck!," she screamed out, looking in his eyes.

"Fuck Ella, you are so tight. Oh my god, baby," he panted as he bit and sucked on her neck, sure to leave a mark. Sharpay saw what was going on and squealed. "Look guys!" and she pointed to them. They saw the others looking at them but Troy and Gabriella were too caught up in the moment to care. They came together as Troy spilt his seed into her and she came around him. He kissed her passionately before resting his forehead against hers. Gabriella smiled and pulled herself off him. She kissed him lovingly before drinking some more of her drink.

**Whoa this was my longest chapter yet! And my second one of the day! I hope you guys liked it. I know it is a bit more mature than the last chapter, but hopefully it worked! Don't forget to let me know if you guys have any ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took a few days for me to update! I was really busy, so hopefully this chapter doesn't seem rushed. **

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Sharpay and Taylor were sitting on the couch in the living room of their suite drinking a cup of coffee when Gabriella walked in with the bed sheet wrapped around her. "Guys?," she said quietly with tears streaming down her cheeks. The two girls quickly opened their arms for her to sit between them and they hugged her.

"What's wrong, Gabs?" Taylor asked softly.

"I a-am so s-sore. It hurts b-bad." Gabriella choked out. Sharpay got up and got her some Advil and a glass of water and sat back down and gave it to her.

"Here sweetie, this should help. I can only imagine. You guys didn't stop until sunrise." Sharpay told her. Gabriella nearly choked on her water before wiping the tears away. "It was that late?!" Tay and Sharpay nodded. Gabriella rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder as Taylor rubbed her back softly. Taylor spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the girls. "How about we go have a girls day down at the spa?" Sharpay and Gabriella agreed and went to get ready.

Gabriella slowly walked into the bedroom before she winced in pain. Troy groaned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. When he say Gabriella crying silently he instantly jumped up and slid on his boxers and rushed to her. "Baby girl, what's wrong?," he asked as he wiped her tears away.

"N-nothing babe. I'm fine.

"Don't lie to me, Ella. Please baby, what is it," he asked with a panic in his voice.

"I'm just really sore," she whispered, looking down.

His face fell and he paled. "I am so sorry, babe. This is all my fault." He stepped back with tears in his eyes. He promised himself he would never hurt her and it broke his heart to know he caused her the pain. She kissed lifted his chin and kissed him softly. "Please don't be mad at yourself. It's not you fault. It's just because it was our first time. I wanted it just as much as you and I don't regret it. Not one bit. Okay?"

He smiled softly and nodded. "I just hate that I caused you pain." He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She leaned into his touch and smiled sweetly. "It's okay, Troy. I promise." She leaned up and kissed his passionately showing that she was fine. She explained what she and the girls were doing for the morning and got ready for the spa.

After spending a few hours getting pampered and catching up on gossip, the girls walked into the commons area of their suite. They sat their bags down on the table that was in the foyer of the suite. "Boys?!," Sharpay called out. Chad, Troy and Zeke walked out. "Hey ladies, how was the spa?" Chad asked as he placed a loving kiss on Taylor's temple.

"Amazing! Just what we needed," Tay replied as she smiled at Chad and leaned into his touch.

The rest of the two weeks the 6 best friends had on vacation, they spent time together snorkeling, laying out, swimming with the dolphins, and just hanging out. The last morning in Jamaica, the guys were packing their bags into the cab as the girls were in Gabriella and Troy's bathroom in the suite.

"Gabs, it will be okay, I promise," Taylor said softly as she rubbed Gabriella's arm gently. "But you need to tell Troy," Sharpay added in.

"Tell me what?," Troy asked as he walked into the bathroom to tell the girls it was time to go. Gabriella spun around with tears running down her cheeks and Troy looked down to see a little white stick in her hand. Troy froze and felt his stomach drop. He instantly paled and his eyes widened. He realized what was going on and before he knew what was happening, he was outside their suite throwing up uncontrollably into the bushes.

Gabriella collapsed in tears on the bathroom floor and cried into her hands. Chad and Zeke walked in to see Gabby crying on the floor and realized what was going on. They then heard Troy throwing up and ran out to him since the girls were with Gabriella.

"Shh, Gabby. Calm down. We will figure this out. I promise. But we have to get into the car so we don't miss our plane." Taylor spoke sweetly as she helped her to her feet. Sharpay wrapped her arm around Gabriella's waist and led her out to the car.

****with the boys****

Chad and Zeke looked at each other not knowing what to say as Troy had his hands on his knees, bent over throwing up. Chad spoke up to his best friend since diapers. "Come on, dude. Calm down. We have to catch our flight. We will figure this out when we get home." Troy stood up and had tears in his eyes. Chad hugged him and pat his back. Troy pulled back and nodded and the guys walked out and got in the van. Troy saw Gabriella asleep with tear stained cheeks with her head in Sharpay's lap. She was sat in between Taylor and Sharpay in the third row seat. Troy slid into the back seat and the other boys followed before the driver started driving to the airport. Troy was silent, along with the rest of the gang. He was still pale and just starred out the window with a lost look on his face. When they arrived at the airport, Taylor gently woke Gabriella up as the guys grabbed the luggage. None of the gang said anything, not wanting to cause tension and because they didn't know what to say. When they boarded the plane, Chad and Taylor were sat in front of Gabriella and Troy who were in front of Sharpay and Zeke. Troy still looked like he had seen a ghost and Gabriella looked out of the window, scared to say anything to Troy.

It wasn't until Troy heard a whimper and a quiet sob that he broke out of the trance he was in. He looked over at the petite, beautiful girl in the seat next to him. He instinctively reached out and placed a hand on her toned, flat stomach. She looked up at him and let out a deep breath. She smiled through her tears and placed her hand over his. Troy had so many thoughts going through his head that he wanted to say but he couldn't form a coherent sentence. He leaned down and kissed her nose softly before kissing her lips sweetly, but pouring all of his love out into the kiss. She kissed back and smiled before resting her head on his shoulders. No words needed to be said between the two. Troy wrapped his free arm around her and smiled to himself when he heard her breath even out, knowing she was sleeping safely in his arms.

"Troy, bro, wake up. Troy!" Troy opened his eyes to see his big haired best friend shaking him. "We've landed." Troy looked down to see Gabriella still sleeping. He nodded and slowly picked Gabriella up bridal style so he wouldn't have to wake her. They walked off of the plane and through the airport to their cars. They decided to all go to each others houses so they could change before going out to get some dinner. Troy placed Gabriella in his front seat, since they drove his car to airport, while the rest of the gang used Sharpay's car to get there. Sharpay was going to follow Troy to Gabriella's house first.

Troy pulled out onto the road and started driving. Sharpay smiled as she started following. "They are going to be just fine," she spoke up. "Nothing can break them apart." Chad laughed and looked at her with a straight face. "That was deep. Who knew Ice Queen had a heart?!" Taylor smacked him gently as Sharpay glared at him. "Shut it Danforth! Or I will stop this car and you can walk your happy ass home." They all laughed, as they knew the two were joking. "You know I love ya, Evans," Chad said with a big grin. "Yeah, yeah, you too," she replied smiling. After driving for a few minutes, they stopped at a red light. Troy was the first car at the light and Sharpay sat behind him. They were they only two cars that could be seen around them.

"Why does everything seem so calm around here?" Chad asked as he looked out the windows. "It's downtown on a Saturday night at 9 o'clock. It seems….deserted."

"And this damn red light is taking so long!," Zeke said as his stomach growled loudly from hunger. As if on cue, the light turned green. Troy slowly stepped on the accelerator, making his way through the normally busy intersection.

"OH MY GOD! THAT CAR IS GOING LIKE 100 MPH!" Taylor yelled as she saw a car coming from their left.

As Troy stepped on the gas, he heard Sharpay honking loudly and looked up in his rearview mirror before feeling his head hit something hard and everything went black.

"HOLY SHIT!" Chad screamed as he saw a truck slam into the car in front of them, which happened to be his best friends. The 4 watched in horror, as everything seemed to move in slow motion. They saw Troy's car slide along the road when the truck slammed into the driver side front door. Screeching and screaming could be heard as something flew out of the car and airbags deployed. The car then started rolling multiple times. The car stopped on it's top after rolling 6 times viciously before the truck sped off. That's when the upside down Audi SUV burst into flames.

**DUH DUH DUH….What will happen next?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously:_

"_OH MY GOD! THAT CAR IS GOING LIKE 100 MPH!" Taylor yelled as she saw a car coming from their left. _

_As Troy stepped on the gas, he heard Sharpay honking loudly and looked up in his rearview mirror before feeling his head hit something hard and everything went black._

"_HOLY SHIT!" Chad screamed as he saw a truck slam into the car in front of them, which happened to be his best friends. The 4 watched in horror, as everything seemed to move in slow motion. They saw Troy's car slide along the road when the truck slammed into the driver side front door. Screeching and screaming could be heard as something flew out of the car and airbags deployed. The car then started rolling multiple times. The car stopped on it's top after rolling 6 times viciously before the truck sped off. That's when the upside down Audi SUV burst into flames. _

Sharpay slammed on the brakes as they all rushed out of her car and ran towards the bridge that car rested on. Chad and Zeke reached the car first. Suddenly it started storming like crazy. The rain poured and that's when they saw the down power lines emitting sparks on the ground near Troy's car.

All that could be seen was broken glass, flames, and airbags. "STAY BACK!" Chad yelled at Sharpay and Taylor. He didn't have to think for one second before sliding on the ground underneath the hood to try to get to the windshield that had been busted out. Taylor frantically called 911 while sobbing.

(911 operator/**Taylor**)

"911? Is this an emergency?"

"**Y-Y-Yes! There has been a wreck! The car hit them and sped off! It rolled and it's on fire. It looks like it is about to blow up. My best friend is in there. She is pregnant! Help!"**

"Okay, ma'am. Stay calm. Can you tell me where you are?"

"**Intersection of 5****th**** and Main Street. There is a down power line next to the car and it's sparking. PLEASE HURRY!"**

"Police, fire, and EMS have been sent out. Please stay calm. They should be there shortly"

Taylor dropped the phone as she saw a petite figure near the down power lines. "GABRIELLA!" Taylor took off running towards her as Sharpay followed. They quickly rushed over to her and dropped to their knees by her, not caring that glass was cutting into their legs. There Gabriella lay lifeless, face down on the pavement. Taylor carefully rolled her over and gasped. This girl was barely recognizable. Her tank top had been shuffled up to just below her bra. The bone in her left leg was sticking out and she had horrible road burn all over her. She had shards of glass on her stomach and was bleeding heavily. Her face was scraped and she had a deep gash in her head that was bleeding profusely. Sharpay ripped off a part of Gabriella's tank top and wrapped it around her head to try to slow down the bleeding. Taylor and Sharpay jumped as the rain caused the downed power line to emit sparks a few feet away from them. (**A/N: If you have seen One Tree Hill, think similar to when Brooke was trying to get Jaime out of the wrecked car). **

"We have to move her, Sharpay!" Taylor shouted to Sharpay over the noise of the storm and fire. They both lifted her as gently as possible and pulled her away from the car and power line. When they placed her down on the ground, on the sidewalk of the bridge, Taylor tried to find her pulse. "I can't find it! Don't do this to us, Gabby! Wake up!" Sharpay started to do CPR.

***With Chad and Zeke***

Chad pulled out his pocket knife and starting cutting through the airbag covering where the windshield would normally be. He had so much adrenaline running through his veins, that he did not feel the broken glass cutting him through his clothes as he slid across the ground. (**Remember, the car is upside down**.) Zeke was trying to make his way in from the passenger side window. When they had cut through to the airbags, there eyes went wide when they didn't see Gabriella in the car. There stomachs dropped as they realized that was what went flying through the air.

"Let's get Troy out! Quick!," Chad yelled to Zeke. Troy was still in his seat, since he had his seat belt on. His door had been crushed into him and his head was resting on the hard pavement, since the sunroof had been busted out. The guys saw he was covered in blood and wasn't moving. "We can't move him! What if he has a broken neck?!" Zeke asked, the panic evident in his voice.

"We HAVE to get him out before it blows up! Fuck his neck right now! At least he is still breathing! Support his weight and head while I unbuckle him!" Chad said as he reached tried to unbuckle him. "It won't move! It's stuck or something!"

"Use the knife. Cut it," Zeke pointed out. Chad started cutting through it as fast as he could. Zeke felt his body start to fall and slowly started pulling him out by his shoulders, through the passenger window.

"Why isn't he coming?" Zeke yelled as he realized that something was holding Troy back.

"His leg is stuck! Hold on!" Chad said as he tried to yank it free. "Get out! We have to try to pull the door out from the outside!" Chad and Zeke crawled out and started pulling on the door handle, realizing that fire was getting closer and closer to the front seats of the car.

***With the girls***

Sharpay looked up see bright lights headed towards them. "Is that the cops?! Why aren't they using siren or anything?"

Taylor screamed as she realized it was the truck. "WATCH OUT!" She yelled towards Troy's car as she saw Chad and Zeke jump out of the way as the truck once again collided with Troy's SUV, sending it over the bridge and into the rapid river down below before speeding off again. "OH MY GOD!" Sharpay screamed out. Chad and Zeke stood up and ran over to look into the river before they looked at each other and backed up before running and diving off of the bridge.

Taylor looked at Sharpay as they were both sobbing. "J-j-just keep doing CPR. They will be okay. We all will. It will all be okay." At that moment, she wasn't sure whether she was trying to convince Sharpay or actually convince herself.

***with the boys***

Chad and Zeke surfaced after diving in and they swam over to car and saw that it was quickly sinking. They dove down and tried pulling Troy out then realized his leg was still stuck and that bubbles were slowly coming out of Troy's nose, meaning he was breathing in the water. Chad motioned for them to go up to the surface.

"He is going to drown! Fuck his leg! As long as he lives who cares if he ever gets to play basketball or race a car again. Just get him out!," Chad shouted to Zeke. They heard sirens in the distance as they dove back down under the water. Chad reached down to Troy's leg that was stuck and took off Troy's shoe as he realized that was what was holding him back. Zeke pulled Troy's limp body out and swam up to the surface. They saw flashing lights on the bridge and saw paramedics rushing down the riverbank to get to them. Chad and Zeke pulled Troy's body through the rushing rapids and pulled him onto the banks as the paramedics got to them.

The paramedic pulled Troy onto the stretcher and started checking him over as the other medic started CPR. They placed him in a neck brace.

(Paramedic/**Chad/**_Zeke_)

"I need to know everything you can tell me about him."

"**His name is Troy Alexander Bolton. He is 18. He is allergic to peanuts and shellfish. He umm…he ummm…"**

"_Him and his girlfriend have to live. Please. They have to."_

"We are going to try to do everything we can to make sure that happens. We are going to take him now. You can ride too because you need to be checked over as well."

They nodded and followed the paramedics. One paramedic was hunched over Troy as they walked, continuing to do CPR.

***With the girls***

"Look Tay, the ambulance!" Sharpay said as they stopped at the scene and rushed over to them.

"Help! They are in the water! Our other friend is stuck in the car still and the truck hit the car and it went into the river! They are trying to get him out!," Taylor screamed as another set of paramedics rushed down to the river.

The group in the ambulance closest to Gabriella rushed over with supplies and a stretcher. The medics took over doing CPR and were checking her vitals.

(Paramedic/**Taylor**/_Sharpay)_

"Tell me everything you know about her."

"**Her name is Gabriella Montez. She is 18. She is allergic to latex, cats, and peanuts. Um…"**

"_She is pregnant! She just found out today!"_

"Okay. One of you can ride and they other can follow us."

"_Tay, you ride. I will drive my car and follow you guys and call all our parents."_

Taylor nodded and got in the ambulance and it sped off, as did the ambulances Troy, Chad, and Zeke were in.

Sharpay sped after the ambulances, knowing she wouldn't get pulled over. She used her hands free system to ring the Montez house.

(Maria Montez/ **Sharpay)**

"Hello? Sharpay?" she said tiredly.

"**Maria, there has been an accident. It's Gabriella. " **Sharpay said trying to hold in tears.

"I will meet you at the hospital!" She said quickly as the line went dead.

Sharpay quickly dialed the number to Troy's house.

(Lucille Bolton/ **Sharpay)**

"Hello?"

"**Lucy, it's Sharpay. There has been an accident. It's Troy. Can you meet me at the hospital?"**

"I'm on my way, Sharpay!"

The line went dead and Sharpay continued calling their parents. A few minutes later she pulled into the hospital parking lot and rushed inside.

A stretcher came through the doors and she realized it was Troy. A paramedic was on top of him on the stretcher. "WE'RE LOSING HIM!," the medic yelled to the doctors as some rushed over to him. They wheeled him through a set of double doors just as Gabriella's stretcher was rushed in. "No pulse, pregnant female," the paramedic told the doctor as she was rushed through the doors too. Sharpay hugged Taylor tightly as they sobbed. They looked up when they saw Chad come through the entrance on a stretcher as well.

"Oh my god! Chad!" She tried to rush over but the doctors pushed her away.

"He is fine miss, he just fainted, we are going to clean up his cuts."

She nodded with a terrified look on her face as they took him back. Zeke walked in and hugged Sharpay softly. She hugged him tightly. "Thank god! Are you okay?" She looked him up and down for any sign that he was hurt. He smiled. "Yes, baby. Just some scrapes and cuts. I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and hugged both her and Taylor as all 12 of the gang's parents rushed through the hospital.

They ran to Sharpay and she told them all what happened. "And now…umm… Chad fainted and they are cleaning up his cuts since he has a couple big ones. And they were yelling that they were l-lo-losing Troy and that G-G-G-Gabi had no pulse," Taylor explained as she sobbed in Sharpay's arms.

Lucille and Maria instantly busted out into tears and hugged each other tightly, while their husbands' eyes filled with tears.

An hour later…

A doctor walked out and walked over to the group. "Bolton, Montez, and Danforth?"

The group of parents all looked up and nodded.

"Hi, I'm doctor John Smith. Chad Danforth has woken up and is fine. We are going to finish stitching up one of his wounds and he will be right out." He clearly his throat. "As for Gabriella Montez…we have had to cut open her chest, but we have gotten her pulse back. However, she has a few broken ribs, once of which has punctured her lung. She also has massive amounts of internal bleeding, due to landing on some big pieces of glass. There is no possible way that Gabriella's baby could have survived, the accident, so we are going to do a DNC procedure to remove the egg. A CT scan has revealed that she thankfully does not have any bleeding in her brain, however she does have a severe concussion from the impact. She also has a broken leg, but that is the least of our worries" At this point, everyone was crying or fighting to hold in tears. The doctor started again," and Troy Bolton flat lined as well, we revived him and shortly after, he once again flat lined. Since then, we have managed to revive him and keep him as stable as possible and his heart rate is slowly raising. Due to the temperature of the water, Troy started to go into hypothermic shock, so we are keeping an eye on that but he seems to be quickly regaining his normal body temperature. He has a broken fractured wrist and 3 broken ribs. He has some internal bleeding around his heart that we are working to fix right now. Our main concern is that Troy desperately needs a blood transfusion. Seeing as how he has the most rare blood type, we are out of blood, seeing as how we have used all that we had on him already. Are any of you a match that could donate right now? We need as much as possible."

The group looked around at each other and shook their heads.

Maria spoke up quickly. "Gabriella. Gabriella has the same blood type as Troy!" Lucille gasped and hugged Maria tightly as the doctor nodded and ran off to work on their children.

Carlos Montez broke the silence, "Gabriella's baby?" He looked over at Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke.

Sharpay nodded. "She found out this morning. They were scared at first, but they were starting to get excited."

Maria and Lucille sat down, hugging each other while crying. The families sat down and tried to process what was happening.

***4 hours later***

Taylor was asleep with her head on Chad's shoulder as he slept also. They were sitting on the floor with their backs against the cold hospital wall. Sharpay was sitting in Zeke's lap in a chair as they both slept. The parents had all gone home, with the exception of Troy and Gabriella's parents. The other parents protested and said they would stay but Carlos and Jack assured them they would let them know what happened. The teens, however, refused to leave their best friends.

***4 more long, long hours later***

The doctor walked in and removed his scrub cap as the group waiting stood up and rushed to him.

He cleared his throat and started to speak. "I'm sorry- - -"

**I almost cried just writing this chapter! What will happen next? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 6**

_Previously:_

_***4 more long, long hours later*** _

_The doctor walked in and removed his scrub cap as the group waiting stood up and rushed to him. _

_He cleared his throat and started to speak. "I'm sorry- - -"_

He cleared his throat and started to speak. "I'm sorry that it has taken this long. We ran into some complications as my colleague and I did the surgeries. Thankfully, they both made it through surgery and are now stable."

Everyone let out a loud sigh and relief and some tears of joy.

The doctor started speaking again. It is now up to them as to when they wake up. It could be hours, days, even months. At that point, we will be able to assess if any brain damage has occurred. We have placed them in a room together and I will be in to check on them in a little while." Maria and Lucille hugged the doctor and thanked him before he left. They all slowly walked to Troy and Gabriella's room and walked in. There lying in two beds were two of the most important people in their lives. Both of them had bruises forming. They were hooked up to many machines and they just rested there with their eyes closed.

The at the bottom of their beds, seeing as how the two beds were next to each other, to create a large bed. It seemed as if both of their heartbeats were beating at the exact same time, which made their friends and family smile. Lucille slowly pushed Troy's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead softly. Chad reached over and slowly put Gabriella's right hand inside of Troy's left hand and smiled.

Zeke looked at Chad with a weird look on his face. "What," Chad said, "now hopefully they will at least be having good dreams." Everyone laughed softly, agreeing with Chad.

It had been almost 7 weeks since that accident. In that time, a lot has happened. Troy and Gabriella have still not woken up, yet they haven't gotten worse, which the doctor said was good. Their injuries have almost completely healed, now all they needed to do was wake up. The gang and their parents still visited everyday. The gang had gone to orientation for college last week and registered Troy and Gabriella for freshman year too, just incase. They knew that Troy and Gabi would want them to carry on without, so that is what they were doing. Or, at least that is what they were trying to do. Nothing they did felt right with them. The person that hit them was caught shortly after their accident. It was a West High basketball player that was drunk and on drugs.

The gang walked into the room and sat down around Troy and Gabriella. Zeke and Chad sat in the chairs next to Troy's side and Taylor and Sharpay sat in the two chairs next to Gabi's side of the bed.

"So," Chad started, "we registered you two at U of A. So we need you to wake up. That way Gabster, you can be on the cheer team with Shar and Tay like we planned. And Troy, you can play football and basketball. And not to mention, your race is coming up. So you guys have to wake up. I know I give you hell, but I miss seeing you two all over each other. I need my best friend back." He blinked back tears as he looked at state basketball championship ring on Troy's finger.

Taylor and Sharpay wiped away tears at Chad's speech. They talked to the two everyday, as the doctor said it could help, but this is the most emotional Chad has been.

Zeke spoke up next. "Yeah bro. You need to wake up so I can kick your butt at basketball again. I promise if you wake up I will bake you guys all the cookies you want. We miss you."

Sharpay laughed quietly and smiled at her friends. "We all miss you Gabs and Troy. I know I pick on you Troy, but it's because you're like my brother. And Gabriella, I miss my shopping buddy. I got this really cute dress the other day and I can't wait for you to see it. I know you'll love it."

Taylor squeezed Gabriella's free hand, as her other one was still in Troy's hand, and held back tears. "I miss my best friend. I need you to get better so that I'm not as scared for starting college. We start in three weeks. I don't know if I can go if you guys aren't there. You guys have to be okay and wake up. You are _the_ couple. You're going to get married and have beautiful children. Please wake up."

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Chad asked, "Troy squeezed her hand!" The gang jumped up and watched them closely.

"Troy? Troy! Troy, if you can hear us, squeeze Gabriella's hand," Taylor said with hope in her voice.

They starred at the couples joined hands and gasped as Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand. Just then, the machines hooked up to him started beeping and going crazy as doctors rushed in.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."_

_Troy smiled his million-dollar smile and leaned in before capturing her lips passionately. He opened his eyes and looked into the two chocolate brown eyes that he loved getting lost in._

"_I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!"_

_The guests all stood to their feet cheering as they walked down the aisle smiling. _

_He picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. "I love you, Gabriella Bolton!" He kissed her passionately as he placed her back on her feet. Next thing he knew, Gabriella wasn't there. "Gabriella?! Brie?!"_

"_Troy! Troy?" he heard someone calling his name. He looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. The church doors opened and he ran towards them as the sunlight got brighter and brighter to the point he couldn't see. He closed his eyes and opened them quickly._

He groaned as someone held his eye open, holding a light in his eye. He shut his eye quickly as he tried adjusting to the light. He could hear soft tears and his eyes fluttered open to see Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke standing by him. The girls had tears in their eyes as Chad and Zeke had big smiles on their faces. As his hearing was slowly adjusting, he heard the doctor say that "he was awake and seemed to be completely fine and that hopefully Gabriella will wake up soon." The doctors then left as the gang stepped closer. Gabriella….where was she?! He looked down when he felt something in his hand and smiled softly before speaking for the first time in weeks. "Ella…"

Taylor quickly handed him a cup of water with a straw and he smiled weakly as he took a sip. He then realized he had a scar about 4 inches long down the middle of his chest. He looked confused as he looked up to the gang for an explanation. Chad spoke up, explaining what had happened to him. Troy sighed then looked over at Gabriella and looked at her from head to toe. He then looked up. "H-H-How is she?"

The all looked at each other before Taylor spoke up and told him. "….and the baby didn't make it, Troy." His eyes filled with tears as he looked down at their joined hands. They saw a tear fall out of his eye and he looked up at them. They all rushed over and hugged him. When they pulled back, Troy looked at the girl lying there beside him. He kissed her cheek and buried his face in her hair. "Please wake up, Ella," he whispered, "I need you to wake up. Please baby girl. I need you. Come back to me." He jumped back when he saw and heard her machines start going wild. Their doctor rushed in and smiled as her eyes fluttered open before shutting back. She slowly opened them and seemed confused as to where she was. The doctor checked her over and left. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked to her right and saw the beautiful blue eyes she has been fighting to see for what felt like ages. She opened her mouth to say something but it hurt too much. He handed her the cup of water and she got some then he handed it back to Taylor. The gang stood there silently, not wanting to ruin their moment.

Gabriella saw the scar on his chest and she remembered why she was here. She had tears in her eyes when she looked back up at him. "Troy," she whispered as the tears fell. He leaned in and kissed her softly and reached up and wiped her tears away. The gang ran over and hugged them both as they all started crying, not caring who saw. They had missed their two best friends so much. They filled Gabriella in on what all happened. Shortly after, their parents arrived and started talking to them too. Gabriella slowly felt sleep overcoming her as they all sat there and chatted for a few hours. Since the doctor had disconnected all of their wires since they were just being watched for, for a few days to make sure everything was good, Gabriella moved over and snuggled up to Troy's chest.

"We should let you go," Carlos said as he stood up. "We will be here to get you in the morning." He kissed her cheek softly, as did Maria. Jack and Lucille shared the same interactions with their son and soon, everyone left after the gang said bye.

"Brie?" Troy said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, baby?"

"This umm…experience made me realize something. I can't live without you. You are my entire world. Life is too short to just sit around and wait so I just want you to know that I plan on marrying you. I don't have a ring or anything and I'm not proposing right now, but I will marry you Gabriella Montez." She blinked away her tears and smiled softly before rubbing his cheek with her thumb softly and looking into his eyes. "I can't wait." He leaned down and kissed her lovingly. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, asking for entrance and their tongues danced together as they held each other close.

It had been 6 weeks since Troy and Gabriella had been released from the hospital. Three weeks ago, the gang all started at UofA. Since they were in college now, they had all gotten apartments on campus. Chad, Troy, and Zeke are roommates and Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor are roommates. They all lived in the same apartment community, but they were in different buildings.

They were currently at practice. The boys were at their basketball practice in the gym, as the girls were at cheerleading, which also happened to be in the gym. The boys were sitting on the bench taking a break and watching the cheer practice. Gabriella was the head cheerleader and she was a flyer. She has always been a flyer because she has always been so little. (**A/N: I had this routine in mind while I wrote this. The title of the youtube video is: HellCats #112 "Sectional Cheerleading ChampionShip" Routine)**. The guys watched in amazement at how good they were. Looking at Gabriella, you would never know that she had a broken leg a few months ago. She was flawless, in Troy's opinion.

Gabriella was stretching when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from her behind. She smiled and turned around. "Hello, do I know you?," she asked jokingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well last night, you were screaming my name, so I think you do," Troy whispered huskily in her ear. She hit his chest softly and smiled. They kissed lovingly and Gabriella smiled while kissing him. She pulled back and smiled. "I love you, babe. So much."

He smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. "I love you too, Brie. Now go get your bag so we I can walk you to class." She bent over to grab her bag and he smacked her butt. She giggled and stood up to put on her cheerleading cover up pants and pulled on her hoodie that said "Red Hawks Cheer" on it. "Let's go, babe. I have anatomy in 15 minutes," she said as she grabbed his hand and they started walking. He kissed her hair and opened the door as they walked out into the campus. He walked her to class and kissed her softly as she let go of his hand. "Try to pay attention instead of thinking about my anatomy," he smirked. She laughed and winked. "I'll try my best." She pecked his lips one more time as she walked into her lecture hall. He smiled and walked to his English class. He didn't understand why he had to take English. It was boring and he didn't really need it for his degree. He spoke it and that was all he needed it for, in his opinion.

Gabriella walked into her lecture hall and sighed. There was about 100 people in this class and she didn't know very many people. Of course everyone knew who see was. After all, she was the head cheerleader who was dating the quarterback and the captain of the basketball team. She found her saved seat next to Taylor and smiled. She got out her laptop and opened it up. She smiled when she saw her background, which was a picture of her and the gang in Jamaica. She silenced her phone and sat it next to her computer. "Jamaica was fun. I wish we could go back," Taylor blurted out before she could stop herself. Gabriella felt a wave of sadness overcome her she remembered what happened right after their trip. Taylor placed her hand on Gabi's and smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I should have thought before I said something. " Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, Tay. Really, it's cool. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Troy and I have talked and we agreed that in the future we will have plenty of baby Bolton's running around." She smiled as she thought about it. Taylor giggled as their teacher silenced them. "And they will be SO cute," she whispered. Gabriella started to type what the teacher was saying. She loved anatomy, but the teacher talked so quickly it was hard to understand him sometimes. Thankfully, Taylor recorded most of the lectures so if she couldn't remember something, she could always find the answer.

She looked over when she saw her iPhone screen light up and she smiled as she started reading the text.

"_Hello Baby Brie, just wanted to let you know that you looked extra sexy at practice today. Even though you look hot in the cheerleading outfit, I think you look even better without it ;) " _

She blushed as she quickly started to reply. _**"Oh, is that so? Well I think you always look sexy. But I would have to agree, you look the best when you don't have anything on you…except for me. ;) "**_

"_Mmmm, my favorite extra-curricular activity. Haha. You're still coming to the game tonight, right?"_

" _**Wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart. You forgot to give me your jersey though : ( Now what am I supposed to wear to the game? And don't say "nothing" because I don't think you want a couple of thousand people looking at me naked. I'm all for your eyes only."**_

"_You know me too well, Montez. I will run to the apartment later and you can change in the locker room. Is that good? I'm really sorry babe. "_

"_**Yeah, that is fine. No worries. : ) Are we all going out downtown after the game?"**_

"_Yupp. I can't wait. This has been a hell week. I had to give a ten-minute speech, I had a chemistry exam, and we have had practice at 2 everyday. Thankfully it's the weekend though so I have you to take all the worries off my mind."_

"_**Awe, baby don't you worry. I'm sorry, but I'm right there with you. I had that 8 page research paper and an anatomy lab this week. I'm so stressed about the talent show that is tomorrow night. I can't believe we all have to do it. Sharpay is in the sorority, not us. I normally wouldn't mind, but it's just piling up on top of me."**_

"_I know babe. But I have a surprise for you at the talent show. And I will pile up on top of you and make alllll your worries disappear. ;)"_

"_**Troy Bolton! Are you suggesting that you want to have sexual intercourse with me? I am astonished!"**_

"_All day, everyday, baby. ;) "_

She giggled silently to herself and blushed as her teacher dismissed class and she realized she had been texting her entire 50 minute lecture. She packed up her stuff and looked at Tay. She just smiled and gave her a knowing look. "When I see Troy Bolton, he is in so much trouble for sexting you throughout anatomy." Gabriella giggled as they walked out of the building and to the café that was across the street. They sat at their usual booth next to the window as the waitor came over.

"Can I take your order, beautiful ladies?" the waitor asked, hitting on them.

"We're waiting on our _boyfriends_. Thank you though," Taylor said with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Gabriella busted out laughing as she sipped some of her coke. "So Tay, are you excited for the talent show?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to hear the song that you wrote. I can't believe you actually talked Chad into singing with you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I have my ways. Just kidding, but seriously, it wasn't that hard. He was going to do some basketball thing with Zeke and Troy, but Troy has some surprised planned for me so Chad decided to sing with me. Plus I used the puppy dog eyes." Taylor busted out laughing. "That explains it all. He always falls for the puppy dog eyes."

The boys walked up to their table and slid into the booth next to their girlfriends. Chad kissed Tay's temple as Troy kissed Gabriella softly on the lips and put his arm around her as she rested her hand on his thigh. The four of them enjoyed their usual lunch together and talked about the game that was that night.

**Wow, a lot happened in that chapter! Sorry if you thought it moved to quickly. I didn't want to say what they did each day during the summer because that would be kind of boring. I will do some flashbacks to certain memories of that summer though, in future chapters! Anyways, let me know what you guys think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 7**

After the four of them ate lunch, they all went their separate ways. Gabriella had to go to the library to work on a project with Sharpay. Troy had to run home to get his jersey then he and Chad were going on a run to get into "game mode." And Taylor was going to go home and take a nap.

Troy walked into his room and went to his closet to get the jersey. His phone vibrated in his pocket, letting him know he had a message. He saw it was from Sharpay and he opened it.

"**I accidentally brought up that night at the club in Jamaica. Then she realized today was three months since the accident and she won't stop crying. I can't get her to calm down."**

He grabbed his jersey and ran out to the living room. "Chad, I'm leaving. Brie just realized it's been three months since we had the accident. I'll meet you at the gym." He didn't give chad time to reply as he ran out of the apartment. He then ran off to the library. After running across campus, he finally made it to the library. He went up to the top floor, as he knew that's where they normally studied. He heard someone crying and ran to the table near the back corner.

Gabriella was sitting there, crying into Sharpay's shoulder as Sharpay hugged her. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella was in hysterics. She had bottled up all the emotions of that experience for the past weeks and now it was all finally getting to her. She didn't hear anyone coming up to them until she was being pulled out of Sharpay's arms. She opened her tear filled eyes to see Troy kneeling down beside her. She flung herself into his arms and held onto him like his life depended on it. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back softly. "Shar, will you take her stuff back to your apartment? I'm just gonna go sit on the bench outside at the park and talk to her."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you guys at the game?" He nodded; silently answering her question, and he grabbed her cell phone before walking down the stairs of the library and to the bench that was secluded under some trees. He sat down and held onto her tightly until he heard sobs subside a few minutes later. He tilted her chin up and she saw that he too had tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just sometimes wonder what it would be like. Would I have baby bump by now? Would it have been a girl or boy? Would they have your eyes?"

He took a deep breath and wiped away the remnants of the last tears that had cascaded down her cheeks. "I wonder the same thing Ella. But remember what we said? Everything happens for a reason. Down the road, I promise I will make sure you have plenty of baby bumps if you want them." She giggled as he smiled softly before kissing him lovingly.

"I love you, Troy. I'm sorry for breaking down." He smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you too, baby. Don't apologize. I'm just glad I could be here for you." She stood up and grabbed his jersey before taking off her hoodie and throwing the basketball jersey with "Bolton" on the back on top of the tank top she had on. He stood up and grabbed her hand and they started walking slowly to the gym.

There was 23 seconds left on the clock. The visiting team had the ball and they were leading 64-60. The coach called a timeout. "Alright guys," he yelled, " Bolton, you steal the ball! Pass it to Danforth. You fake to Baylor, pass it right to Bolton who shoots a 3. Then, hopefully one of you gets fouled to take some free throws." The team nodded in understanding then went back out on the court. His eyes connected with a pair of chocolate brown eyes sitting in the front row. She smiled at him and he winked.

***with the girls***

The girls were busy talking about how excited their way to go out after the game, during the timeout. "I had such a stressful week! I just need to let loose!" Sharpay explained. The other two girls nodded in agreement as the guys walked back out on the court and Gabriella made eye contact with Troy who winked at her.

The whistle blew and they boys ran down the court. Suddenly, Chad stole the ball, making the crowd go crazy. He dribbled up the court and faked it left to Baylor; unfortunately the other players didn't fall for it, knowing that Bolton was the best player and captain. Chad passed it to Troy. As Troy jumped up, behind the 3 point line, a player purposely ran full force into Troy, knocking him to the ground. The crowd cheered as it went in, then fell silent, as Troy didn't move from the floor. Gabriella gasped as she saw it happen and jumped to her feet. The referee ejected the other player from the game as Chad and the coach rushed over to Troy.

"Owww, shit!" Troy said with clenched teeth as he held his shoulder. The trainer ran over to take a look at it. Chad ran over to the player that hit Troy and pushed him hard with both hands before the referees ran between the two of them. "Danforth, back up before you get ejected too!" Chad ignored them and punched the guy in the nose, sending him to the ground. The crowd was still silent. Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella all were on their feet, with their hands covering their mouths. The referee blew his whistle and pointed to the bench. "You're out of here, Danforth!" Chad looked at the guy that had pushed Troy. "Fuck off, dude! Grow up!" And with that, he turned and walked to the bench before sitting down.

"Is it fine? I can play. I can do it." Troy pleaded with the coach. "Let me take my free throws. I can do it. We can win it." The coach sighed and nodded. "Go for it, Bolton. Don't let me down." The trainer slowly pulled Troy to his feet. Troy rotated his arm, wincing slightly as the crowd erupted in cheers when they saw him walking to the free throw line. They all held their breath as Troy leaned back on his heels before shifting the pressure to his toes, and releasing the ball into the arm. _Swish_. The game was tied. All Troy had to do was make this last shot. He massaged his shoulder with his fingertips and felt a sharp pain jolt through it. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he released the ball. Everyone held his or her breath as the ball circled around the ring. _Swish_. The crowd went crazy. The team ran onto the court, but Troy gently pushed his way through the crowd to find that certain someone. He finally made his way to her seat and her eyes were full of worry and concern. She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'll wait here. Got to the trainer." He nodded, knowing she would worry until he got his shoulder properly checked and kissed her once again before walking quickly to the locker room. Twenty minutes later, the arena had pretty much emptied out. Zeke was sitting next to Sharpay. Gabriella and Taylor were still sitting there beside them as well. The last couple of players were making their way out of the locker room.

Zeke spoke up, "Troy was almost done, Gabs. They were just doing some x-rays." Gabriella nodded and smiled softly. Chad walked out of the locker room, carrying Troy's bag. They had showered and changed. Troy had on some jeans and vans, but he still had on his basketball jersey that matched Gabriella's. He had a bag of ice taped around his upper torso, holding it to his shoulder. As they got closer, the gang stood up and walked to them.

Troy's shoulder was already starting to turn blue and purple from the impact on the floor. "I'm fine, babe," he started as he saw Gabriella's worried eyes, "I'm just going to have some swelling and bruising." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his good arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You guys ready to hit the bar? I need something to drink after that game!" Chad said as they all laughed and started walking out of the gym. They walked a couple blocks over to the "downtown" of their campus. It had some shops, restaurants, and bars. When they walked inside, they showed the bouncer their fake ids and walked to the bar. They sat at a table as the waiter brought over their beers and cocktails, along with a couple of shots. Many people kept coming up and congratulating the guys on the game. Some girls came up to flirt with Troy, but he just talked to them to be nice then shrugged them off. Gabriella kissed Troy's shoulder softly after he took off the ice. "How's it feeling, babe?"

"A lot better," he smiled as he took a sip of his beer. Sharpay finished her martini then stood up. "Let's dance, girls!" She pulled Gabriella and Taylor out of the booth and they went to the dance floor.

The guys all started talking about the game and did some more shots together. The girls all danced on the dance floor. A few hours later, they realized it was 3 in the morning and they decided to go back to the apartments. Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay linked arms as they walked down the sidewalk. They were all stumbling pretty bad. The guys all followed closely behind them, talking about the latest Lakers game and the talent show. Troy pushed Chad playfully as they all goofed off. Sharpay fell to the ground as her heel got stuck, busting out laughing as she did. The guys laughed at her as the girls pulled her up and they continued to walk.

Once they made it to the apartment community, the guys all kissed the girls goodnight and they went their separate ways. The girls had cheerleading practice early the next morning and didn't want to wake the guys so they decided to stay at their own place.

The next morning, Sharpay groaned as her alarm went off at 6 am. She got out of bed and went to make sure her roommates were up. She saw Taylor eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. She always was the early bird of the group. "Where's Gabs? Is she up?" Sharpay asked as a yawn escaped her mouth. Taylor shrugged. "She hasn't gotten up yet. She is probably still asleep." Sharpay knocked her door. "Gabby? Gabs, I'm coming in." She opened the door quietly to see Gabriella curled up in a ball, cuddled up to a pillow. She rubbed her back softly. "Gabriella, you gotta get up. We have practice in 30 minutes."

She groaned softly and opened her eyes. "Cramps, Shar. Bad, bad, bad, cramps. I don't want to move." Sharpay sat next to her on the bed. "Aw, hun, you stay here. I'll tell coach that you aren't feeling well. Okay?" Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes again. Sharpay left the room and explained what was going on with Gabriella. They got ready and went to practice. Sharpay tried to call Troy to tell him to go check on Gabriella, but he wouldn't answer. "Chad won't answer either, Shar. Knowing the boys they are probably hung over and still asleep."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Boys. Can't live with them, can't live without them!" Taylor laughed and linked arms with Sharpay as they made their journey across campus. "Besides, once Troy sees Gabby hasn't texted or called him, he will freak and go over there." Taylor nodded in agreement as they walked into the gym.

Troy rolled over when his alarm went off the next morning at 10 o'clock and groaned, slamming his fist down on it. He laid there, on his stomach, with just his boxers on while he let his eyes get adjusted to the sunlight beaming into his room. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone. "12 missed calls? 3 new messages? What the hell," he mumbled to himself as he started listening to his voicemails.

"_TROY BOLTON! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GO CHECK ON GABBY!"_ Troy sat up in bed as that message from Sharpay definitely got his attention. He waited for the next message. "_Troy, honey, it's Taylor. Gabs didn't come to practice. She isn't feeling good. Just thought you should know._" By this point, Troy was out of bed, throwing on some basketball shorts as he had his phone held to his ear, using his shoulder. He waited for the last message to start. "_DAMMIT TROY! ANSWER THE PHONE! Please."_ Troy rolled his eyes. Sharpay always over exaggerated. He slid on some shoes and ran out of the door and over to the girls apartment. He used his spare key and let himself in. "Brie? Are you here?" He quietly walked to his girlfriend's room and walked in. He quietly slipped his shoes off and took of his shirt when he saw her lying in bed, curled in a ball, wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

When the weight shifted in the bed, Gabriella slowly opened her eyes to see Troy looking at her. He saw the pain in her eyes and kissed her forehead softly. "What's wrong, baby?" She blushed and looked away. "Cramps," she muttered quietly. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her. "What can I get you, beautiful?"

She shrugged and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a wave of pain. He got up out of bed and grabbed a heating pad and some Advil. He gave her the medicine, along with a glass of water, and moved her arms before laying the heating pad on her lower abdomen. She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you. You're the best."

"Anything for you, Ella." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, playing with her hair, until she fell asleep with her head wresting on his chest. He woke up a few hours later to kisses being placed on his chest. He smiled with his eyes closed. "Don't tease me, babe." She giggled quietly and continued kissing him softly until she reached his lips. He smiled into the kiss and rubbed her back. He pulled back and pushed a curl behind her ear. "How ya feeling?" She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Much better. I had a great nurse. Thank you, Troy. For taking care of me. I Love you." He smiled and kissed her passionately. "I love you too."

**Sorry about this chapter guys. I don't really like it, but oh well. Hopefully you will. The next chapter will be up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 8**

That night, the boys were meeting the girls at one of the auditoriums on campus. Sharpay's sorority had its talent show tonight.

"You excited for your surprise for Gabster tonight, dude?" Chad asked. Troy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I'm a little nervous. I mean, what if she doesn't like it?" Zeke slapped his back reassuringly. "She will love it dude." Troy nodded and took a deep breath as they walked in the auditorium. Zeke walked to the main area, while Troy and Chad went backstage to get ready.

Gabriella walked over and wrapped her arms around Troy tightly. "Hey, you." He kissed her softly and smiled. "What's up, pretty girl?" She smiled and giggled silently. "Just shaking off the nerves. I haven't sung since our last musical!" He shut her up by kissing her roughly and passionately, making all her worries disappear in the blink of an eye. He pulled back when he felt her relax in his arms. "You will do just fine, Ella. Plus Chad will be up there. So you will definitely look even better!" She laughed as Chad shot a glare at Troy.

As the talent show started, Taylor and Zeke were sitting in the front row, surrounded by the rest of the football and basketball teams, along with the cheerleading squad. Chad peeked around the curtain. "This place is packed, guys!" Gabriella laughed, "You'll be fine. I promise."

They could hear the emcee begin speaking on stage. "To open our show, here is Gabriella Montez and Chad Danforth!" The curtain opened to reveal the duo standing on stage together. Gabriella smiled at Chad as the music began to play.

_[Chad]_

_Lately I've been thinking_

_About the things that we've been through_

_And I don't know if I'd be here,_

_If not for you_

_I had to take a little time_

_To try to work things out_

_And you should know that_

_I have never meant_

_To let you down_

_[Both]_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

_[Gabriella]_

_Sometimes I know I can be_

_So hard to understand (It's ok)_

_Even when I'm lost_

_You show me who I really am_

_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride_

_But because of you I've learned_

_To lose my selfish pride_

_[Both]_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause I, I_

_Wanna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_Oh you're always there for me yeah_

_Oh no it's love_

_Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)_

_It must be love_

_Ooohhh_

_It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

The song ended and they received a standing ovation. Chad hugged Gabriella as they walked off stage. Troy smiled proudly and hugged her, picking her off the ground and spinning her around. "You did amazing babe! You too, dude!" She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks! I'll be watching you from the front row, okay?" He nodded and kissed her softly before her and Chad went out to sit in the seats Zeke and Taylor had saved them. Sharpay was now sitting there too after finishing her job of making sure all the contestants showed up to perform. They sat there and watched 8 more acts perform. Some were good, others not so much. There were two groups who did some dancing, some did singing, and some did skits.

The emcee walked on stage. "And for our finale, we have Mr. Troy Bolton! He will be singing a few songs for us. But first, we wanted to get to know the campus "superstar" better so before he comes out, we asked him some questions. First we asked him what his favorite dance move was. With that we got his response of "The Funky Chicken." This made the crowd start laughing. The emcee was funny, but everyone knew Troy was hilarious and would give funny answers. "The next thing we asked was: "What is your favorite song at the moment? To this, he said: "Hmm…it would definitely have to be "Back that Ass Up!" The crowd once again busted out laughing, as Gabriella blushed bright red, but laughed loudly as well. "And finally," the emcee started again, "we asked what his favorite thing to do was. He said: "Well of course I love playing basketball and football, but my absolute favorite activity is just being with my amazing girlfriend." The crowd all awed and looked at Gabriella who smiled as Sharpay hugged her and smiled while saying "Awww!" the loudest of anyone. "He is definitely gonna get some sexy time points for that one, isn't he Gabriella," the emcee asked, joking with her. Gabriella smiled and gave her a thumbs up and wink. The emcee laughed and finished, "Here is Mr. Troyyyy Boltonnnn!" She walked off stage and the curtain opened revealing Troy sitting on a stool in front of a microphone, holding a guitar.

He cleared his throat and smiled out at the crowd. "What's up guys? Umm, tonight I'm gonna sing a couple of songs for you." He took a deep breath and started to play while starting the first song.

_When you try not to look at me_

_Scared that I'll see you hurting_

_You're not hiding anything, no_

_And frankly it's got me worried_

_Nobody knows you better than I do_

_I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, with you_

_I'm not going any place_

_I just hate to see you like this_

_No, I can't make it go away_

_Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it_

_I can't give you every answer that you need_

_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

_Yeah, I cry with you_

_You need love tough enough to count on_

_So here I am_

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

_You're not alone, oh no, baby_

Gabriella was sobbing quietly as she knew the song was about their experience this past summer that resulted in her breaking down yesterday. At this moment, Gabriella Montez fell in love with the blue-eyed boy on stage even more. The crowd stayed quiet knowing there was more coming. Troy grabbed his beer and took a sip of it before placing it back down next to the stool. He slowly strummed the guitar and started singing again.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

Troy was singing each song looking straight into Gabriella's eyes. She sniffled, and wiped her eyes trying not to start sobbing at the beautiful songs the love of her life was singing to her. He smiled and winked at her before slowly starting to sing again.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby_

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother_

_I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

He took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd. "I have one more song tonight. This one is for the one who holds my heart." He nodded his head at Chad and Chad stood up and faced the back of the auditorium, motioning for someone to come down to the front. Everyone looked around, except for Gabriella who was starring at Troy, smiling. Sharpay and Zeke were talking; trying to play everything cool so Gabriella wouldn't realize what was going on. Troy started to sing again, but music played this time as well.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

Gabriella gasped as she saw her parents and his parents walk down to the front and the music stopped for a moment and it finally clicked as to what was happening and she covered her mouth as Troy stood up and jumped off stage before getting down on one knee and opening a ring box, before singing again….

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

The crowd was nearly in tears as he spoke into the microphone, "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, will you marry me?" She nodded, smiling through her tears. "Yes baby, Yes!" He laughed and placed the 2.5 carat ring on her finger as everyone cheered like crazy. He stood up and she kissed him passionately, forgetting everyone else around them. She pulled back and he wiped her tears. "You just made me the happiest man on the planet!" She kissed him again and couldn't stop smiling the biggest smile ever. "I love you Troy Bolton!" He smiled big before replying, "I love you future Gabriella Bolton!" She cupped his face in her small hands, that now housed the huge rock called her engagement ring and kissed him passionately. Their friends and family then came over and engulfed them in hugs, congratulating them.

The two sets of parents, along with the gang decided to go out for a celebratory dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in town. Troy stepped out of the car and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked inside. They were sat at round table, which was next to the huge window, overlooking the lake.

The waitor walked over, dressed in all black and started talking. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. My name is Steven and I will be taking care of you tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"Four bottles of your finest wine, please! And a bottle of champagne, " Maria spoke up. The waitor nodded and walked off. They families and friends sat there celebrating the next step in Troy and Gabriella's lives.

After dinner they were all outside talking as the valet got their cars. Gabriella was wearing a long black strapless dress with her hair in a low, messy bun. She shivered when the gust of cool air swept by them. Troy took off his suit jacket and placed it over her arms. She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thanks." "My pleasure, babe," he replied. Maria pulled her daughter into a hug. "We are so happy for you, sweetheart. Call us tomorrow, okay? And take care of her, Troy." He smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am, of course." They said goodbye to both sets of parents as the gang climbed into Chad's Range Rover.

When they arrived back home, they all decided to stay at the guy's apartment together and have a big sleepover. Gabriella walked into Troy's room while the gang got out a bunch of snacks and drinks. She saw a picture of them next to his bed and smiled. It was a picture of them kissing in the water in Jamaica. She looked around his messy room and giggled to herself. She opened his top dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers. She then went to his closet and grabbed one of his old East High Wildcats t-shirts. She took out her earrings and tried to unzip her dress, but couldn't. She was getting frustrated when she felt someone kiss the back of her neck before unzipping it for her. She turned around and smiled placing a kiss on his lips to say thank you. "You looked beautiful tonight, baby." She loved when he called her beautiful. It made her feel on top of the world. "And you looked very handsome," she smiled. She pulled on his boxers and tshirt before letting her hair down. She turned around to see him standing there, changing into some basketball shorts and t-shirt. He pulled her into his arms and pulled her close.

She held onto him tightly for a few moments with her head buried in his chest before she pulled back and looked up at him. She ran her hand into his hair and smiled. "This has been one of the best nights of my life. I can't wait to marry you." He leaned down and kissed her, holding her close by placing his hands on her lower back. He pulled back when air became a nescessity and smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "I can't wait to make you a Bolton."

**Ahhhh! They are engaged! Don't worry, they will be engaged for a while though! The next chapter should be up tomorrow at the latest! The songs Troy sang were:**

"**Cry With You" – Hunter Hayes**

"**Wanted" – Hunter Hayes**

"**Making Memories of Us" – Keith Urban**

"**Marry Me" - Train**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 9**

Eight years. That's how long it has been. 8 years ago, Troy Bolton proposed to Gabriella Montez. 7 years ago, they moved in together. 6 years ago Chad and Taylor got engaged. 5 years ago, they all graduated from the University of Albuquerque. 4 years ago Chad became a physical therapist at the local hospital. Zeke opened his own bakery that had become very successful. Sharpay became a nurse at the hospital that Chad worked at. Taylor, Troy, and Gabriella all started medical school. 3 years ago, Chad and Taylor got married. 2 years ago, Zeke and Sharpay finally got engaged. One year ago, Troy and Gabriella started planning their wedding. And today, the day had finally arrived. Today, Troy Bolton was finally marrying Gabriella Montez.

The girls arrived at the church early that morning to start getting ready. Gabriella was so excited that she couldn't contain herself. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" she sang while skipping around the room. She had on one of Troy's button-up shirts so that she wouldn't mess up her hair and make up when the time came. Sharpay walked in the room and laughed loudly. "Gabs, calm down! We have 3 hours until the wedding starts!" Taylor laughed and shook her head at Gabriella as she finally sat down. "I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! I just can't help it! I'm finally getting married to Troy Bolton!" She squealed loudly in excitement. Taylor was her matron of honor, obviously because she was married. Sharpay was her maid of honor. Then her friends from medical school, Kelsi and Martha, were her bridesmaids.

There was a knock on the door and Maria walked in, with the hair and make up crew behind her. Gabriella sat down in front of the mirror and they got to work. "Are you excited for the honeymoon, Gabs?" Taylor asked as she got her hair done. "Yes! A whole week with Troy in Hawaii! I can't wait!"

Meanwhile, with the boys…..

They pulled up to the church around 10:30 that morning and walked inside. Troy's dad was carrying all of the classic, black tuxes into the room. They walked down a hallway and stopped when the reached the door that said "Groom." It was right next to the door that said "Bride." Troy smiled and they walked into the groom's room to start getting dressed. Last night he didn't get much sleep. He tossed and turned all night because the bed felt lonely and cold with Gabriella. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Chad called him over. Jack and Carlos, along with his best men Chad and Zeke, and his groomsmen Ryan and Jason all did a celebration shot of Jack Daniels whiskey. Troy closed his eyes as he felt it trickle down his throat, burning as it made it's way down. They all cheered.

With the girls…..

Lucille and Maria were watching as the girls got ready. The 4 bridesmaids had their hair and makeup done by 11. They slipped into their black dresses. They were simple, yet stunning, black floor-length, strapless dresses. "You girls look beautiful!" Gabriella gasped. Next, it was Gabriella's turn to put on her dress.

Taylor spoke up. "Hold on, Gabs. We have to give you three things. First, something blue and something used." She carefully showed Gabriella her wedding dress. On the inside, where the dress would rest over her heart, was a blue heart sewn carefully on the inside. "It's from one of your father's suits, " Maria chimed in. Gabriella got tears in her eyes. "It's perfect."

"Something new!" Sharpay handed her a bag. Gabriella opened the huge bag and it was a huge photograph of Troy and Gabriella's engagement announcement photo. "Aww, Shar, I love it! Thank you so much!" She hugged her tight. At 11:30, all the girls were ready. The photographer came in laughing. "Those boys next door are one heck of a group." The girls nodded and agreement and started laughing. He took some pre-wedding pictures and then left to get ready for the ceremony.

There was a knock on the door and Carlos walked in. "Gabriella, sweetheart, you look beautiful." He hugged her tightly and she teared up. "Thanks daddy. How's Troy?"

He pulled back and smiled. "He is waiting for you at the alter." She smiled and the girls all walked outside. It was 11:55 and the boys, except for Troy, were waiting in the church lobby, behind the closed double doors. "Gabster, you look amazing!" Chad said hugging her tightly. "Troy's not going to be able to speak!" She laughed and smiled big. "He better be able to! He's got some vows to say!" They all laughed. The wedding planner walked up to them and told them to get into places. The wedding party moved over to the side so that when the doors open, the guests couldn't see them. Soft music started to play and two greeters opened the door. The guests stood up and turned their attention towards it. Jack appeared and walked down the aisle, stopping at the alter to hug his son. "She looks beautiful," he whispered, before sitting down. Next, Lucille and Maria appeared, arms linked together and they slowly walked down the aisle. Maria sat in the front row, but on the bride's side and Lucille kissed Troy before sitting on the groom's side next to Jack. Troy smiled when he saw his best friend appear at the door with Taylor.

They walked down the aisle. Chad stood a step down from Troy and Taylor took her place across from them. Sharpay and Zeke were the next to walk down the aisle and stood a step below Chad and Taylor. Next, were Jason and Kelsi, who were followed by Ryan and Martha. Then the big double doors closed. Troy took a deep breath as Chad patted him on the back.

"You ready, baby girl?" Carlos asked Gabriella as she linked her arm in his. She nodded and smiled big. The wedding march played and the big doors opened. Her eyes instantly locked on the piercing blue eyes at the alter and she smiled, tears already forming in her eyes.

Troy smiled widely as she made her way to him. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked when Carlos and Gabriella reached the end of the aisle. "Her mother and I do," Carlos spoke as he kissed her cheek before placing her hand in Troy's and taking his seat. Gabriella stepped up and handed Taylor her bouquet then faced Troy as he held both her hands. Their eyes locked as the guests sat down. "You look beautiful," Troy whispered as she blinked back tears and smiled from ear to ear.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started, "we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Elizabeth Montez in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. Troy and Gabriella have written their own vows. Troy?"

Troy smiled and looked into Gabriella's eyes. "Ella, growing up I had always heard my parents speak of yours, yet I didn't realize how big of an impact you were going to have on my life when my parents said you and your family were moving to Albuquerque. We hit it off right off the bat and were best friends, pretty much from the moment we met. I knew I could trust you and confide in you. You quickly became my world. Nothing felt right unless you were by my side. We have been together for 10 years, 28 days, 3 hours and 27 minutes and they have been the best years of my life. We have had our ups and downs, but we got through them because we had each other. I can't wait to see what memories lay ahead for us, but no matter what, I will be right by your side. I, Troy Alexander Bolton, promise you, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to protect you from danger, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and friend, on this journey that we make together."

He slowly reached up and wiped the tears away that were cascading down her cheeks. There wasn't a dry eye in the church. Even the men were tearing up. It was just something about weddings…

"Gabriella?" the priest motioned for her to begin. She sniffled and smiled. He squeezed her hands and smiled as he saw her blink back tears. "Troy, the first time our parents introduced us, I immediately thought you were the cutest boy ever." Some chuckles could be heard throughout the crowd and Troy winked at her saying that. "But as we started hanging out and becoming best friends, I quickly realized there was more to you than meets the eyes. Before I knew it, I was head over heels in love you with and to this day, 10 years, 28 days, 3 hours, and 31 minutes later, I am falling more in love with you as the seconds pass. I love way you rub the back of your neck when you get nervous. I love how you can always make me smile. I love how you have the best sense of humor that can brighten up my darkest days. I love everything about you and not a second has ever gone by when I questioned that love for you. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together and even more wonderful memories that I will cherish forever. No matter what happens, Troy, you will always be the music in me." He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. "I, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, promise you, Troy Alexander Bolton, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to protect you from danger, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and friend, on this journey that we make together."

Troy took off her engagement ring before turning to Chad. Chad handed him the wedding bands and placed one on her ringer, followed by her engagement ring, followed by the second wedding band. While he did this, he spoke, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Gabriella turned to Taylor and took Troy's ring. She slipped in on his finger as she repeated the words he had just spoken. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

The priest then spoke once again: "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

The priest continued speaking. "Troy and Gabriella will now light their unity candle." Maria and Lucille picked up their candles. Carlos and Jack each lit the mother's candles, then mother's stood up and walked to the alter. Maria used her flame to light the candle Gabriella was holding, while Lucille did the same to Troy's. They then lit the unity candle. "On this day you make a new light together, symbolizing the two becoming one. May you also continue to recognize that separateness from which your relationship has sprung. May the lights of your own special lives continue to feed the new flame of love which will fuel your future together - through all its hopes and disappointments, its successes and failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows - a future filled with the warmth and love of the flame you share today." the priest said.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New Mexico, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Troy smiled big and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as her hands cupped his face and they kissed passionately as he dipped her before standing her back up. He placed one more soft kiss on her lips as they broke apart smiling. "Family and Friends", the priest spoke, "I present to you, for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" Taylor handed Gabriella her bouquet as her and Troy descended down the steps and started walking down the aisle as the crowd clapped and cheered loudly. Chad and Taylor met at the middle and started walking down after them, followed by the rest of the wedding party. The wedding party made their way outside to get some pictures while everyone else headed over to the reception out by the lake. Troy kissed Gabriella passionately, unaware of the photographer snapping pictures. He pulled back and smiled, "I love you, Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton." She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too, my sexy husband."

**I'm so sorry for skipping so much time in the story, but I didn't want it to get boring and it would have been boring with just a bunch of filler chapters. I hop you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was definitely my favorite to write!**

**I also want to thank pumpkinking5 for reviewing every chapter! I always look forward to your review and I can't thank you enough for taking your time to do that! So thank you, thank you, thank you! It really means a lot! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 10**

The reception was set up in a huge ballroom that was at Lava Springs Country Club. The view was breathtaking, as it overlooked the lake. The close to 300 wedding guests were sat at round tables of 10. The guests, minus the bridal party were making their way there.

When all the guests arrived at Lava Springs and had gotten to their seats, the DJ started speaking. "I present to you, MR. AND MRS. TROY BOLLLLLTTTOOOONNNN!" Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered as Troy and Gabriella walked into the room. They slowly started making their way around to everyone. "Mr. Bolton, Gabriella, Brava!" said Mrs. Darbus as she hugged them tightly. After greeting nearly every guest, they made their way to the head table. It was at the very front of the room and the wedding party sat on one side of the table, so that everyone could see them. Troy and Gabriella sat in the middle. Beside Gabriella was Taylor, then Sharpay, followed by Kelsi and Martha. On the other side of Troy was Chad, then Zeke, then Jason and Ryan.

Everyone started eating their meals. Troy and Gabriella made their way over to the giant, 7-teir, wedding cake. Gabriella held the knife in her hand before Troy placed his hand on top of hers and they cut the first slices of cake. They went to feed each other but Troy smashed the cake all over her lips instead and everyone laughed as she gasped. She grabbed a handful of cake and smashed it in his face, laughing hard. He smiled and pulled her in, kissing here before licking the icing off her lips. Everyone clapped as they made their way back to the table. The cake was served to everyone and they all ate it while drinking champagne. As they finished, Chad stood up and took the microphone from the DJ and cleared his throat.

"Hello, I'm Chad Danforth, as many of you know. And I got the privilege to be Troy's best man. Troy has been my best friend ever since we were in diapers. I remember when we used to go to the junkyard and act like we were fighting bad guys. We always used to play basketball in his backyard and when we got to play together in high school and college, it was awesome. After Gabriella moved to East High and Troy met her for the first time, he couldn't stop talking about her. If he wasn't sleeping or eating, he was talking to Gabriella." Everyone laughed softly as Gabriella smiled at Troy as he blushed and kissed her hand. "Troy never took anything very serious besides basketball until Gabriella came into his life. When he finally got the strength up to ask her out, he immediately ran to my house and gave me the biggest bear hug because he couldn't contain his excitement." Troy was bright red at this point and hid his face in Gabriella's hair as they all chuckled. "I have since come to think of Gabriella as my little sister and I have seen everything they have been through and it has only made they stronger. I know they will be able to face any obstacle life throws at them and I wish them the best of luck. To Troy and Gabriella!"

Everyone clapped and toasted as Chad sat back down. Next, Taylor stood up. "Now that my goofball of a husband has sufficiently embarrassed Troy, I think it is my turn to embarrass the bride." Gabriella looked at her, wide-eyed, as Troy cheered and everyone laughed. "Seriously though, the couple sitting here has been through some of the worst things anyone could go through. And I know that without the strength of one another, they wouldn't have made it through. They are the perfect couple. When they look into each other's eyes, you can see the love that they feel for one another. I've had the joy of being one of Gabi's best friends since she moved here and I couldn't be more thankful to have her. I know that no matter what, I can always count on her. I couldn't be happier for these two and I can't wait to see what lies ahead for this perfect couple. To Troy and Gabriella!" Everyone toasted as Troy kissed Gabriella softly.

"And now at this time, the bride and groom will share their first dance," the DJ stated softly. Troy stood up and offered his hand. They walked to dance floor and Troy hold her close as the music started playing. The song, "I Do (Cherish You)" starting playing slowly as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed her hands on her lower back.

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel,all my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I,_

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_you don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still_

_From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

_In my world, before you_

_I lived outside my emotions, didn't know where I was going_

_'til that day, I found you_

_how you opened my life to a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart until my dying day_

_[repeat chorus]_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do, oh, I do_

Throughout the dance, Troy whisperd sweet nothings to her, making her tear up. As the song finished, he kissed her lovingly. As they pulled away, Carlos walked towards them as the Father/Daughter dance was announced. Troy handed Gabriella over to Carlos and took his seat.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Gabriella smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, daddy."

_I'll take this slow sweet walk with you_

_You'll let go of my hand to say: I do_

_He will discover just how blessed a life can be_

_I know cuz all those years ago_

_Someone handed you to me_

_Every step that we take_

_Brings back the memories_

_Winter snows and horse shows_

_Dancing on the beach_

_I can't help thinking that I'm the lucky one_

_You're still my baby daughter_

_And now I've gained a son_

_I'll take this slow sweet walk with you_

_You'll let go of my hand to say : I do_

_He will discover just how blessed a life can be_

_I know 'cause all those years ago_

_Your mom handed you to me_

_Don't miss a chance to put each other first_

_Now that you've vowed for better or for worse_

_Don't let the beauty of this life pass you by_

_In the times of trouble you'll stand side by side_

_I'll take this slow sweet walk with you_

_You'll let go of my hand to say : I do_

_I picture a slow sweet walk yet to be_

_When you'll take my hand and say : Daddy come see_

_Then you'll know what it felt like_

_You won't believe what it feels like_

_Then you'll know what it felt like_

_When she handed you to me_

By the end of the song, Gabriella had tears streaming down her cheeks as Carlos whispered into her ear. She smiled big and hugged him tightly. They made their way to their seats as Troy brought Lucille to the dance floor for the Mother/Groom dance.

"Troy Bolton, you better not make me cry, young man," Lucille joked as she blinked back happy tears. He chuckled and they started dancing as "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts started playing.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big._

He kissed her cheek before she walked back to her seat and he walked to his. Gabriella was already meeting Maria on the dance floor when he sat down. "Mama's Song" started playing.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things. _

_So, now you have to let your baby fly. _

_You've given me everything that I will need. _

_To make it through this crazy thing called life. _

_And I know you watched me grow up, _

_and only want what's best for me. _

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers. _

_And he Is good, so good. _

_He treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me. _

_Giving me away is not goodbye. _

_As you watch me walk down to my future, _

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes. _

_Cause, he is good, so good. _

_And, he treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_And when I watch my baby grow up, _

_I'll only want what's best for her. _

_And I hope she'll find, _

_the answer to my prayers. _

_And that she'll say... _

_He is good, so good. _

_And he treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_Mama, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me._

When the song ended, Gabriella looked to see Troy walking to her as Maria started to walk away. He pulled her close and wiped her tears as "Can I Have This Dance Came On."

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me?_

_(Now won't you promise me?)_

_(That you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Troy dipped her down as the song finished and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered and couples started joining the dance floor. An hour later and the party was still in full swing. The karaoke machine was set up and the gang both forced Troy and Gabriella on stage as everyone cheered loudly. Troy laughed and whispered in her ear. "Hi, I'm Troy, nice to meet you." Gabriella giggled loudly, "Hi, I'm Gabriella." He winked and the music started. They started to do karaoke to "Start of Something New." The guests knew that this was the song that first sang together when their parents went on vacation to Colorado for the first time.

A few hours later and many of the older guests had left, leaving the younger crowd and the gang's parents. The open bar had been put to good use and everyone was having a great time. Troy leaned down and whispered huskily in Gabriella's ear. "Mrs. Bolton, you have been driving me crazy ever since you walked down that aisle and I don't know how much longer I can wait before I rip this gorgeous dress off of you." His voice sent shivers down her spine and she turned around and whispered back to him. "Well then I guess it's time to take you home isn't it, Mr. Bolton, " she said as she bit her bottom lip, knowing it would drive him crazy. They quickly told everyone goodbye before leaving in the limo that said "Just Married!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella stood at the nurse's desk in the emergency room, talking to Sharpay and Taylor. The room was busy, but nothing out of the ordinary. "I felt so bad for the little girl. Her neighbor brought her in when she stopped breathing. Apparently the father beat her on a normal basis, but this time was a lot worse. The girl had wandered over to the neighbors for help and collapsed. She was so tiny and fragile."

"That's awful! I don't see how anyone could do such a thing," Taylor said as she filled out a patient's file. "I know," Gabriella continued, "I'm sure the dad will show up soon but the cops said to call if he shows up."

"So, how does it feel? Today is your 6 month wedding anniversary!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay playfully. "Amazing, as always," she winked. "Where is that wonderful husband of yours, anyways," Sharpay questioned.

"He is in surgery. He should be done soon." As if on cue, Chad walked up with Troy. "That was the coolest surgery every, dude! You totally replaced his knee!" Chad patted Troy on the back. Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella softly, "Hello, Dr. Bolton, you look beautiful in those scrubs." She giggled. "Back at cha, Dr. Bolton." Suddenly an intern covered in blood ran in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dr. Revis, what happened?" The intern looked pale and wide-eyed. "S-s-s-someone s-s-shot the nurses in t-triage," the intern muttered. Everyone's beepers went crazy saying the hospital was on code red, meaning lockdown. The intern started speaking, "Th-they wouldn't let him see his d-daughter. He wanted to find the doctor that worked on her. And t-t-they wouldn't tell him where D-Dr. Bolton was so he shot them." Gabriella gasped as she covered her mouth. Everyone stood frozen as the man walked in, holding a gun. Troy quickly ripped off Gabriella's badge and put it in his pocket as he held her behind his body, shielding her.

"WHERE IS DR. BOLTON?!" he shouted while looking around. He went to all the doctors, checking their badges. "Someone better tell me or I'm shooting everyone in here!" Troy spoke up as he felt Gabriella clench the back of his scrub top in her fists. "I'm Dr. Bolton, sir. Just put away the gun and we can talk." The man got closer and looked at his badge, while holding the gun to his stomach. "I need Dr. Gabriella Bolton. She operated on my daughter."

Troy swallowed hard. "Sir, I will take you to find her, but please just put away the gun." The guy shook his head. "Not until I see my daughter. Now take me to her." Troy nodded and started walking with the guy. When they had taken two steps, something fell out of Troy's scrub pocket. The guy reached down to pick it up. He read the badge and quickly spun around to see Gabriella standing there frozen. He pulled the trigger as Troy launched in front of her. He landed on top of her, with his eyes wide open. She felt something wet covering the front of her scrubs and moved her hands off of him to see them covered with blood. "E-Ella," he gasped, "I l-love you." He eyes fluttered shut as she rolled him over to see his scrub top covered in blood. "Troy! Open your eyes!" She used her hands to apply pressure to his chest as he yelled out in pain. She was looking into his eyes as blood pooled around them. Suddenly, someone was pulling her off of him. She felt the gun pushing something into her back. She looked at Troy, tears streaming down his face. "Show me my daughter. Now" Gabriella shook her head. "I don't know where she is. Please let me help my husband." He punched her, knocking her to the ground and pointed the gun at her. " WHERE IS SHE?!" Gabriella held her held tightly as she felt blood. "I don't know, sir." He kicked her in the ribs and yanked her off the ground.

He pulled her out of the room as Troy slipped in and out of consciousness. Chad and Taylor rushed to him. "He needs surgery! Now! We have to get him to the OR!" They heard gunshots as Troy's eyes snapped open and he shot up of the ground. "GABRIELLA!" He started running after the doors, but Chad stopped him forcefully. "The police are on their way. She will be fine. We have to get you to the OR now, Troy or you will die." Troy blinked as he saw the room start spinning and he collapsed in Chad's arms. Chad placed him on a stretcher and ran through the halls with Taylor and Sharpay, running towards the nearest OR. Sharpay gasped as she saw some security guards and hospital staff on the ground, covered in blood.

When they reached the OR, they placed him on the table. "Taylor, can you do this by yourself? I mean, I know how to do some anesthesia, but still." Chad worried out loud. Taylor nodded and started scrubbing in. "I have to try. I have to save my best friend's husband." Troy opened his eyes. The bright blue eyes that were normally there were replaced with dark blue, clouded eyes. His body was paling in color and his lips were loosing color. He grabbed Chad's hand. "Tell….Tell G-Gabriella that I love… love her." Chad smiled and shook his head. "Tell her yourself, dude. You're going to be just fine and so is she." Taylor told him to count backwards as she and Chad gave him anesthesia. The three of them started working, hoping to save their best friend.

As Gabriella used her badge to open the double doors, she couldn't think about anything but Troy. She reached down and saw her navy blue scrubs soaked with the red blood that once belonged to her husband. The little girl that had been hiding at the stairs ran to Gabriella when she saw her, but froze when she saw her father. Gabriella went the block her, but he raised his leg, kicking her in the stomach as he grabbed his daughter. Gabriella tried to grab the railing but couldn't, and fell backwards, tumbling down the stairs. He ran out and ran through the hospital. Gabriella saw the walls closing in before it all went black.

Taylor shook her head, trying to sling away the tears out of her eyes as she operated on Troy. "What if she isn't ok? What if they can't find her," she whispered to Chad. He didn't know what to say. Sharpay cried as she kept an eye on the monitor keeping Troy alive. "What if she is dead? What if-" Chad interrupted her before she could continue. "Gabi is a fighter, I'm sure she will fine."

When Taylor placed the last stitch in Troy's chest, nearly an hour later, she let out a deep breath. "How are his stats?" "Good," Sharpay assured her, "really good." Suddenly, the police came into the OR. "The hospital has been evacuated and everyone has been accounted for," the police told them. They sighed in relief. "What about Gabriella Bolton?" The police looked around confused. "We thought she was in here." Chad shook his head and walked towards them. "She was being held hostage. She was with him when we last saw her."

"We have the shooter in custody, but we have not seen Dr. Bolton." Chad rushed past them and started yelling Gabriella's name loudly. He knew the elevators had been cut off. He took off to the stairs and started climbing them. He gasped when he saw Gabriella lying on the ground face down. He immediately started doing a head to toe assessment. He wanted to see if there was in spinal or head injury before he moved her. He checked her pulse and realized it was starting to weaken. He rolled her over and carefully picked her up before making his way back to the OR.

"Oh my gosh," Taylor gasped, "how is she?!" Chad shrugged and laid her on an extra hospital bed. They hooked up monitors too her. "She needs some CT scans and an MRI. You can do those, right?" she asked Chad. He nodded and wheeled her away quickly. Hours later, the hospital had somewhat returned to normal. Troy was in a recovery room, as well as Gabriella. Troy groaned as he woke up and squinted as his eyes got accustomed to the light. He cried out in pain when he moved. "Take it easy, baby." He smiled when he heard her sweet voice and relief swept over him. He opened his eyes and connected with her. His forehead immediately creased with worry lines as his eyes brows bunched together.

Gabriella reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. She recognized the look on his face and smiled softly. "I'm okay, baby. Just some bumps and bruises. Don't worry." She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. When she stood back up, she realized that he was crying. Troy was one of the strongest people she knew and she could count on one hand how many times she has seen him cry. He cried when they were alone that first night when they had woken up from their comas and grieved the loss of their future child, he cried their sophomore year of college when his grandfather died, and now he was crying. She knew that she was one of the few people who have ever seen him cry and she was glad that he trusted her enough all those times to show his feelings in front of her.

She wiped his tears and held his face in her small, soft hands. He reached his right hand up and rested it on her wrist, leaning into her touch. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I can't lose you. You are my world." She smiled as a tear escaped her eyes. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, Bolton," she winked. He smiled and puckered his lips, inviting her in for a kiss. She easily accepted and kissed him lovingly. She pulled back and checked on his IVs. She pushed the button on his IV to administer him more pain medication. Although he wouldn't admit it, she could tell he was in pain. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours," he asked as he smiled that mega watt smiled that always made butterflies appear in her stomach. She shook her softly and looked down in her lap. "Nothing." Ignoring the pain, he sat up in the bed and pulled her to snuggle into his side, wrapping his arm around her. "Ella, I know you better than you know yourself and I know that you are thinking about something." She looked up and he saw the tears in her eyes. "When you landed on me, I thought I had been shot. But for some reason, I wasn't scared. But when I realized it was you," she took a deep breath as her voice cracked, "I was terrified. It was the scariest moment of my entire life. The look in your eyes and the way you told me that you loved me. At that moment, I wished it were me that had gotten shot. I looked down at my hands trying to keep the blood in your chest and I wished more than anything that the roles were reversed. " She broke down in sobs as his tears returned too. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Gabriella Bolton, I promised you that I would be your protector and I have no regrets of jumping in front of that bullet. If the opportunity presented itself again, I would do the exact same thing. I will protect you until the die I die. I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you without trying to do something to prevent it. Ella, I can't live without you. I can't go without hearing your sweet voice or feeling those soft and sexy kisses. I can't live without this sexy little body of yours." She giggled even though she knew he was dead serious. His smile faded as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She smiled and laid her head gently on his shoulder as she dozed off. Chad walked in and smiled when he saw Troy awake. "Oh good, Gabster is finally asleep. Taylor told her she had a concussion and should sleep, but she wouldn't rest until you woke up." Troy's eyes went wide with worry. "Concussion?! She said 'bumps and bruises.' Chad what happened?" He took a deep breath and sat beside Troy.

"He hit kicked her in the stomach, pushing her backwards down a flight of stairs. She was unconscious when I found her, but she doesn't have any brain swelling or bleeding, just a mild concussion. She has some fractured ribs, but thankfully no internal bleeding, and she sprained her ankle pretty bad." Troy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "And what about me?" Chad chuckled and hit his leg softly. "Let's just say I could definitely beat you in basketball right now. But seriously, umm…well when we got you to surgery, Tay found the bullet and it was next to your aorta. It was touch and go for a while. We didn't tell Gabs, but we lost you twice. Thankfully Taylor was able to stop the bleeding and wall-ah, here you are." Troy chuckled softly. "Thanks, bro. For everything."

Chad shook his head. "No need to thank me. You would have done the same. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. You need to, too. I'll see you in the morning." Troy nodded and pulled Gabriella close as Chad left. Before he knew it, he was slipping back into dreamland.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that it took a while for me to update. It's because I rewrote this chapter a couple of times and I still am not happy with it, but oh well. I hope you guys like it.**

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 12**

"How do you feel," Gabriella asked as she removed the last stitch from Troy's chest and pulled off her gloves. "Like a new man. So, Dr. Bolton, can I go back to work now?" Gabriella looked as if she was contemplating it. They were sitting in an empty trauma room in the ER as Gabriella removed Troy's stitching since he was fully healed. She nodded and smiled big. "Thank you for your service, Dr. Bolton, how can I repay you for your hard work and delicate hands?"

She giggled and walked back over to him after throwing away her gloves. She stood between his legs. "Hmm…Well I could think of a few things," she winked. He encased her face with his big hands and smiled before kissing her softly. "How's that for payment?" She pretended to think. "Well, I typically only accept cash or check, but kisses will do." He laughed and kissed her again before their pagers went off, pulling them back down to reality.

They walked back out into the ER before going their separate ways. Gabriella returned to the nurses' desk where Sharpay was after just getting out of a surgery. "You okay, girl? You look pale." Gabriella nodded and faked a smile. "Yeah I'm totally fine."

Taylor looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You do remember that we have known you for over 10 years and we all know that you are not feeling well."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "I'm not feeling the best, but it's probably just a stomach bug or something." Taylor shook her head. "You want to come to lunch with us down in the cafeteria?" Knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of it, she reluctantly nodded and made her way down to the main floor to go to the cafeteria. Taylor and Sharpay each got BLT sandwich while Gabriella opted for a salad with grilled chicken. "Look, there's Chad and Troy," Sharpay pointed as they began looking for a table. They walked over and sat down with them. Before Gabriella could sit down, she took a whiff of Chad's sushi and ran off towards the bathroom. Troy turned around worried, but Sharpay took off after her.

He looked at Taylor with his eyebrows raised. She shrugged, "I don't know. I told her she looked pale and she admitted to not feeling well and that she thinks it's a stomach bug. I guess the smell of sushi just set it off." Troy shook his head. "She was sick this morning, too. I woke up at like 5:30 and she was throwing up." Chad's eyes went wide. "Dude…is she-?!" Troy shook his head slowly before forcing down the food in his mouth.

"I don't know. She hasn't had a fever or low back pain though, which are all signs," he pointed out to Chad and Taylor. Taylor looked deep in thought. "Do you know when her cycle is and all of that?" Troy blushed and looked down a little bit. "Roughly, not exactly though."

Troy looked down at his pager and stood up, running towards the bathroom, leaving Taylor and Chad to follow confused. Sharpay was supporting Gabriella's dead weight in her arms. "Troy, she stood up after throwing up and she passed out." He instantly checked her pulse and then picked her up bridal style. "She fainted. Ella, baby can you hear me? Open your eyes, Gabriella!" She stirred and looked around confused, "What happened?"

"You fainted baby. Are you okay? Shar caught you so you didn't hit your head or anything." She nodded and started to drink the coke Taylor was handing her. "I think I just stood up too quick. I'm okay, now." Troy slowly put her back on her feet and they exited the bathroom. They sat back down and started to eat their lunches, Troy keeping a close eye on Gabriella.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow night? Zeke wants all of us to go have dinner at this new restaurant and then go see a movie or play miniature golf or something." Sharpay asked. "That sounds fun! I'm off tomorrow and so is Chad so we can go," Taylor explained. Troy nodded in agreement. "We're game. We both have the day off too."

Troy didn't say anything, but he mentally took note that she was playing with her food instead of eating it. He placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it slightly. She gave him a slight smile and took one of his fries off his plate before eating it. He placed a kiss on her temple and continued in his conversation with Chad.

"How's it feel to have the stitches out?"

"Great. Now I can start whipping your butt in basketball again!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The girls all rolled their eyes playfully as the boys joked around.

Troy and Gabriella were driving home from work at the end of their shift that day. It was already dark and the air was slowly becoming cooler. Troy reached over and held her hand as he drove. "How ya feeling, beautiful?" She bit her lip. "Not the best, but a little better." He squeezed her hand softly and kept his eyes on the road. "We don't have to go to the party tomorrow if you don't want to babe." Sharpay decided to throw a huge party tomorrow night, like they used to have in high school. It was going to be held at their usual party place: a log cabin near the lake that Sharpay's family owned, yet never used.

"I want to go. We haven't been out in a while. Hopefully I will feel better tomorrow." He let go of her hand as he pulled into their driveway. They got out walked inside. Troy ran upstairs to the master bedroom as Gabriella checked the phone messages and the mail. He came back down a few minutes later. Without saying anything he bent down and picked her up. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist to keep from falling. He supported her by holding her up by her butt. "Where are you taking me? My husband won't be too happy if you kidnap me," she winked. He chuckled and kissed her nose, carefully walking up the stairs. "Well I think your husband will just have to get over it."

She smiled and played with the hair lying on his neck. "I love you, Wildcat." "I love you too, princess," he replied before placing her on her feet on their bathroom floor. She smiled as she saw candles lit around their bathroom and the bathtub filled with bubbles. She turned to face him, "You're going to join me, right?!" He smiled and kissed her softly as he pulled off his scrub top. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After the completion of removing both their clothes, Troy got into the bathtub and helped her get in. She settled with her back against his stomach and sighed in contentment. He leaned down and slowly kissed her neck and shoulder, while resting his hands under the water on her thighs.

She placed her hands on his legs. "This feels amazing, baby. Thank you." He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her shampoo. "You're welcome."

When the water started to get cold, he looked down to see his beautiful wife asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't get out unless she did. "Ella, baby, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open softly. He carefully stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then helped her out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her, drying her off. He took her hand and led them to the bed.

He lay down and opened his arms as she turned off the light and laid down, instantly seeking the comfort of his warm arms. She snuggled up to him, arm draping over his lower abdomen as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight beautiful, I hope you feel better."

"Goodnight baby, I love you."

"I love you too, Ella."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard her breathing even out signaling that she was in dreamland. He closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, as sleep washed over him.

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to the Evan's cabin and found the party already in action. It made them feel as though they were in high school all over again. It was no secret that the gang through the best parties in high school. Many of their friends, themselves included, loved to party as long as it didn't get out of hand. Their parties always included tons of friends, tons of alcohol, and tons of fun. As they stepped out of the car, Troy's hand immediately entwined with Gabriella's. "You look so sexy, Brie." She smiled and replied, "back at cha, babe," as she opened the front door and lead them in.

The music was loud, but not too loud. The couple immediately went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Sharpay and Taylor were pouring shots. "About time you two show up," Taylor cheered excitedly over the loud music. She instantly poured a third shot for Gabriella as Troy walked a few feet away to join in on a game of beer pong that Zeke, Jason, and Chad were about to start.

The three girls consumed the hard liquor, swallowing slowly as they felt the heat rise through their throats. Gabriella instantly reached out and poured them each one more round. The three girls all made their way outside after finishing that round of shots and reached calm water of the lake. Gabriella pulled off the dress she wearing to reveal a teal bikini that made her tanned skin look even more exotic. The three girls, clad with cups of mixed drinks, made their way to sit onto the dock floating in the water as they placed their feet in the warm water.

"This is crazy! It feels like we are in high school again," Sharpay said as she looked around the backyard that was just as lively as inside the house. Some were in the pool, others playing games and hanging out around the yard. Some were down next to the lake, and others were hanging around the bonfire that was on the sandy area next to the shore.

"Yeah, except we are all married or engaged. I'm surprised none of us have kids yet," Gabriella said. Taylor looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Puh-lease, Gabs. We all know you and Troy are going to have kids first!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Taylor before blushing. "We just want to enjoy married life for now. We like having each other to ourselves and we want to wait a little while longer before we start trying."

"Plus, I doubt any of these parties will take place once any of us start being responsible enough for a baby," Taylor added as she sipped her drink.

As if on cue, cheers could be heard from the house, followed by the loud voice calling out, "BOLTON! BAYLOR! PUT ME DOWN!" The girls laughed hysterically as Troy and Zeke carried Chad, running towards the lake. "That's what you get for cheating, Danforth!" As soon as the words left Troy's mouth, Chad found himself being thrown into the water. Troy and Zeke were laughing uncontrollably Chad rose to the surface, his normally bouncy afro, wet and flat against his scalp.

Chad swam up to Taylor's legs that were dangling in the water and reached up, pulling her in with him as she squealed loudly. Taylor instantly gave him the death glare before laughing. "You better be glad I was in my bathing suit!"

Troy sat down beside Gabriella and instantly leaned over to press a kiss to her temple. "What cha thinking about, beautiful?"

She smiled and leaned her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him. "How much this feels like high school and how far we have come."

"We have come a long way. I knew we would make it though. I promised you all those years ago that no matter what, it would always be you and me together. And here we are," he said with a triumphant smile on his face.

Sharpay smiled and nudged Troy in the side. "Now all you have to do is have a cute baby."

Troy instantly tensed up and looked at Gabriella. His sparkling blue eyes turned a deeper shade of blue and his eyes creased together. "Baby? You've been talking about babies?!"

Gabriella looked at him confused. "Yes, but not in the sense you are thinking about."

Troy shook his head and stood up, jamming his hands in his pockets, "I don't want a baby, Gabriella!" He then walked off, leaving her in tears. "Troy?!" Gabriella called after him but he shook his head and walked up to the house. Gabriella let out a strangled sob as she collapsed in Sharpay's arms crying. Zeke looked at Chad before he got up, going after Troy.

Troy walked into the house; grabbing a bottle of the hardest liquor he could find and made his way to the side of the house. It was dark and no one was around to find him. He slid down the wall of the house and put his head between his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling before raising the bottle to his trembling lips. He looked down at the silver wedding band on his left hand and started spinning it around his finger. He moved it enough to see the small tattoo that read "Ella" under where his ring lays. Before he knew it, he realized the party had become silent and that the bottle in his hand was empty. He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands before standing up and fighting to gain some balance.

He slowly made his way to the front of the house, but tripped on the front porch steps. "Ah, SHIT!" He took in a sharp breath of air as he looked down at the blood on his hand. Chad opened the door after hearing a loud noise to see Troy lying on the porch, grabbing his hand. Chad helped him up and walked him into the kitchen. Taylor rushed over after seeing his hand and slapped him across his face. "What were you thinking Troy Bolton?!" Troy lifted his head and Taylor saw tears in his eyes. "Tay…"

She gasped slightly as she saw his red eyes filled with tears. "Let me see your hand. What happened?" He winced as she pulled out a little piece of glass. "I tripped coming up the steps and the bottle I was holding broke." She placed his hand under the water in the sink and the put some antibiotic cream on it before wrapping it in a bandage.

"Where is Ella?" He looked around to see Zeke, Chad, and Taylor looking at him. "Where is Ella?!"

"She is upstairs," Chad spoke up, "but Sharpay has just gotten her to stop crying and fall asleep. You need some sleep too. She will be here in the morning, bro."

Troy shook his head, "I fucked up. Big time. I didn't mean it." Taylor squeezed his knee softly. "Talk to her in the morning and explain. But for now, you need to go lie down."

Troy nodded and stumbled away to the stairs, going upstairs to a spare bedroom. He settled down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Gabriella woke up for what seemed like the millionth time that night and looked over at the clock to see it was 4:35 in the morning. She started crying again when saw Troy had fallen asleep in the lounge chair in the corner of the room. He must have come in since the last time I woke up, she thought to herself. She smiled through her tears. They haven't slept apart since the night before their wedding night and seeing Troy sitting there asleep made her heart swell with love. Even though they had an argument, he still couldn't stand to be away from her, just like she couldn't sleep without him.

She got up and walked over to him, sitting in his lap before releasing uncontrollable sobs as she buried her face in his neck and wrapping her arms around him tight. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, even in his slumber, as he felt her weight in his lap. His eyes shot open when he felt dampness on his bare chest and felt her body trembling with sobs.

He placed a hand on the back of her hand, tangling his fingers in her dark brown curls. "Shh, Ella. I'm right here. It's okay," he said huskily, his voice scratchy from sleeping. She held onto him tightly as if her life depended on it. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean what I said," he continued, "I am just scared to have a baby and then it be taken away from us again."

She looked up at him and he wiped the tears away as he caressed her cheek softly. Bloodshot eyes met another pair of dark, sorrowful, blue eyes and she wiped the tears away that were cascading down his cheeks. "I'm scared too," she whispered, "but we can't let it stop us from trying. I want to be big and swollen, carrying our child one day. I want to go through all of that with you, but we have to put our fears aside."

He smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want all of that too, Ella. And I want it with you. I'm sorry." She smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"Troy, I love you. And I can't wait to have a family with you. But I think we should still stick to our plan and wait a little while. I like having you all to myself still." He smiled wide and kissed her. "Sounds perfect, baby. Let's go back to bed." She nodded and they made their way back to bed and cuddled up before falling asleep in each other's arms; just the way it should be.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter may induce tears; I know it did for me! Oh, and Gabriella isn't pregnant. I should have elaborated more in the last chapter, but she was just sick. Sorry for the confusion, guys!**

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 13**

It had been a few weeks since the party at Sharpay's cabin. Troy and Gabriella were lying in bed together, wrapped up in the sheets after alleviating some stress. They both had just worked an eighty-hour week at the hospital. Troy was lying on his stomach, half on/half off of Gabriella. He was placing soft kisses on her bare shoulder and neck and she softly scratched his back. She traced the outline of the tattoo that rests between his shoulder blades. The Chinese symbols that said "Troy Gabriella Forever" rested perfectly on his tan skin. Their legs lay tangled together.

"You're amazing," Troy said contently as his arm wrapped around her slender abdomen, squeezing softly. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're sexy," she replied as she ran her hands over his muscular upper body. He chuckled quietly and winked, "Back at cha, Mrs. Bolton." He leaned up and kissed her once again.

She bit her bottom lip softly and ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled and replied through his yawn, "I wub you too." She giggled and snuggled into him as they both drifted off to sleep.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_. A loud ringing echoed throughout the house as the house phone went off. Troy lifted his head off of the pillow to feel that Gabriella was now asleep with her head on his chest. His eyes tried to see in the room, but it was no good since it was pitch black. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2:47 in the morning and closed his eyes, ignoring the house phone.

The house went silent and Troy instantly fell back asleep, only for Gabriella's cell phone to go off. He groaned loudly, but realized he couldn't get to her phone without waking her up so he just ignored it. She slowly started to wake up. "mmm, Troy?"

"Shhhh, baby. Go back to sleep. If it's important they will call back." She was too tired to argue so she closed her eyes once again.

Troy's phone went off on his nightstand, waking them both again. Troy groaned and grabbed his phone, angrily sliding his phone unlocked. "Hello?!" he groaned sleepily into the phone. He immediately tensed up and Gabriella looked up at him to see his eyes wide. "What? Sharpay slow down! What are you talking about? Are you sure? We will be right there!"

Gabriella sat up, "Baby, what's wrong?" He got up, throwing on some jeans and pulling on a tshirt. "Troy! Please tell me what is going on!" He walked over to her and took her hands in his and looked into his eyes. "Baby, there has been an accident. Our parents were in an accident on their way home from dinner. We need to get to the hospital now. Sharpay is there working now." Gabriella looked at him, wide-eyed. "W-what? Are they okay?" Troy kissed her quickly. "I hope so. We need to go." She jumped up and threw on a pair of yoga pants and one of his sweatshirts and grabbed both of their hospital ids before they sped away in the car.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he started to drive. Neither of them attempted to break the silence by speaking or turning on the radio. After making it to the hospital in record time, thanks to the hour of the day, he pulled into one of the employee spots and they rushed inside. "Shar! Where are they? Are they okay?!" Troy asked as Gabriella held his hand tightly, nearly cutting off the circulation.

Sharpay bit her lip and motioned for them to follow her. They made their way into a room full of medical supplies. Sharpay closed the door and took a deep breath. She promised herself she would stay strong for her two best friends. But once she turned around and locked eyes with Gabriella, her eyes flooded with tears. "I'm so sorry, Gabs. They tried so hard to hang on, but-"

Gabriella's painful sobs cut her off. She fell to the floor, sobbing in her hands. Troy immediately kneeled down and pulled her to his chest. She instantly clung to Troy as if her own life depended on it as her tears rapidly cascaded down her cheeks. He held her tight and felt tears come down his own cheeks. Sharpay wiped her eyes and started to speak again. "Troy, your dad is awake, but your mom is still unconscious."

Troy nodded and rubbed Gabriella's back softly. The world seemed to be going in slow motion to both of them. Sharpay's beeper went off and Troy looked at her as a concerned look swept across her face and she ran out of the room. "G-g-go with h-h-her Troy," Gabriella choked out between sobs. Troy kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back baby. I swear." He ran out of the room as Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself.

Sharpay ran into the room to find the code team surrounding Lucille. "What's going on?!" Taylor ran in and immediately started working on Lucille. "She flat lined! We are losing her!" another doctor yelled out. Troy ran into the room and went pale as tears rumbled down his normally tan cheeks. "Mom!" he yelled as monitors went crazy.

Sharpay spun around. "Troy, you've got to get out of here! We can't help her if you are distracting us. You know that." Troy shook his head and pushed past her. "Let me help! I'm a doctor, I can help too!" Chad ran in and pulled him out of the room as Sharpay closed the door. Troy slid to floor, his back against the wall, and his head hanging low. Chad sat beside him, not saying a word. He knew that no words would comfort his best friend of over twenty years. Instead, he just placed a hand on Troy's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

Troy squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying to slow down the tears from escaping his eyes. He allowed Chad to pull him into an embrace. Chad knew he had been trying to stay strong for Gabriella, but that it was just too much for him to keep inside. Sharpay walked out of the room and squatted down in front of Troy. "She is stable now, Troy. We aren't sure what happened, but she is stable now. We are keeping a close eye on her." He let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding in and nodded, wiping away his tears.

"Shar, what happened?"

It was obvious that Troy was asking what had happened to his parents and in-laws.

Sharpay took a deep breath and sat beside him, holding his hand in reassurance. "According to the police, they were heading south on the highway back towards Gab's parent's house. Her dad was driving and your dad was in the passenger seat. Maria was sitting behind Michael and your mom was sitting behind your dad. Your dad told police that someone hit them from the left. He said it came from out of no where and hit Maria's door." She took a deep breath before she continued. Troy was staring at the floor, his jaw clinched tight. "Your dad said when the car hit them, it spun them around and another car struck them, hitting your mom's door. That's all your dad can remember, but the police say the car was then struck from another car from the back and it sent them into a pole. That impact caused your dad to hit his head against the dash and it eventually knocked him out. He also has a fractured vertebra in his upper back, but he will be fine. The impact to your mom's door caused a piece of metal from the door to slice open her leg, severing an artery, which caused her to lose a lot of blood. It also broke two of her ribs, puncturing her left lung. She had some internal bleeding, which is why she just coded, but we have taken care of that. She is in a coma, but once she wakes up on her own, she should be fine."

Troy's tears had returned, falling down his cheeks, but he didn't make a move to remove them. "Mike? And Maria?" Troy asked, referring to his in-laws. Sharpay bit her lip and cleared her throat before starting again. "The impact to Maria was the worst. I didn't want to tell Gabs, but she pretty much died on impact. She had to have been leaning her head against the window because her skull was severely cracked open. She had so much brain swelling. You're a doctor. You know how slim her chances were. We did everything we could. She also had shattered bones in her left arm and leg. I don't think you want to know the rest. And Michael…wasn't wearing his seatbelt. The first two hits caused him to hit his head roughly and the impact from behind that sent them into the pole ejected him through the windshield, apiece of glass pierced his chest and hit his aorta. That was out of our hands. According to your dad, the last thing Michael said was that he loves you both and for you to take care of his baby girl."

A nurse ran into the hallway. "Dr. Bolton?!" Troy snapped his head up and immediately stood up after hearing the young nurse's fearful tone. "It's Dr. Bolton. I mean.. it's Gabriella." Troy ran to her, running back to where he left Gabriella. "I walked in, and she was having a panic attack. Her BP is 204/120. She just kept asking for you." Troy ran through the door to find Gabriella sitting on an empty stretcher, with her hand on her chest trying to breathe, but not being able to.

Troy placed his hands on her cheek and lifted her head to look at him. "I'm here baby. Take a deep breath, okay. Can you do that for me?" She nodded and looked at him with fearful, brown eyes. "Breathe with me, baby. Deep breath in. Now slowly let it out." She did what he said and kept her eyes locked on his. After a few moments, her breathing started to slow down and he checked her pulse. He motioned to the nurse to borrow her stethoscope and grabbed a new blood pressure cuff from the nearby shelf and used it to check her blood pressure. "150/98. Good girl." He handed the nurse back the supplies and wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriella.

She took a deep breath and pulled back after a few moments. "How are Jack and Lucy?" He forced the lump in his throat to go away and still didn't release her from his arms. "Dad is fine. Just a fractured vertebra and mild concussion. Mom…" He took a deep breath as his tears flooded his eyes again. She squeezed his side softly, just above his hip where her hand was resting to give him the strength to continue. "Mom coded. That's why Sharpay ran out. But she is stable for now. She has a broken femor and that, along with the metal piercing from impact severed her femoral artery. She lost a lot of blood and also had some internal bleeding around her heart. And two of her ribs broke, causing a punctured lung." Gabriella raised her hand and wiped his tears away. Her medical knowledge, along with the terrified look in her husband's eyes allowed her to conclude the rest.

"She is in a coma?" Troy nodded and pulled Gabriella to him tightly, needing to be as close to her as possible. She knew he was trying to be strong for her. "It's okay, Troy. Just let it out." She felt his body shake with sobs as he buried his face in her hair. After a few minutes, he pulled back and she wiped his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She knew that he was apologizing for multiple things. For having to leave her to follow Sharpay earlier, for breaking down in front of her, and for her losing her parents when he didn't. She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "Don't apologize. I'm not sure I have any tears left in me right now, but I'm sure they will be back. And as for what you are thinking about right now. It's not your fault. It will be tough, but I will pull through it, along with your help. It was their time, I guess. But don't put this on yourself. And don't feel sorry that Jack and Lucy are alive. It could be worse, we could have lost them too."

Troy nodded and gently touched her cheek. "Here you are again, being the strong woman I fell in love in. You never cease to amaze me, Brie." A slight smile crept onto her face and she kissed him softly. He pulled her even closer, if that was possible, and they continued to kiss until they had to pull away for air. "We'll get through this, Ella. I'll be right here with you every step of the way. If you want to cry, I will hold you and rub your back. If you want to be angry, I'll let you hit me or punch me or yell at me. If you want to be happy, I'll try my damn hardest to make you smile and laugh. I will not leave you. Not now, not ever. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him lovingly and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Troy. I wish this were all just a dream. That I will open my eyes any second now and be lying on top of you, watching you sleep."

He kissed her forehead as he led her out of the room. "Me too, baby. Me too." They made their way down the hall, to where Sharpay and Chad were standing outside of Jack and Lucille's hospital room. Sharpay hugged Gabriella tightly and rubbed her back. Chad then squeezed her tightly, "I love you, little sis." She smiled when he released her from his tight grip. "I love you too, big brother." They walked into the room, Troy and Gabriella holding hands with Chad and Sharpay following. Lucille was lying there, hooked up to multiple wires and tubes. She was covered in bandages and bruises, but she was there and that was what was important. Jack looked up when they walked into the room, "Hey you guys," he said quietly. Troy hugged him, carefully aware of his back. "Hey old man. How ya doing?" Jack chuckled softly. "Alright, I guess. Just keeping a close eye on your mother. She nearly scared the crap out of me while ago." Troy laughed, but knew his father was serious and was just using humor to cover up his fear. Gabriella was standing there, silently. Troy moved to the side and she looked up. Jack's heart broke, knowing that the girl who was like his daughter was heartbroken. He opened his arms and Gabriella quickly ran to him, hugging him. When the man who was like a second father to her hugged her, tears found their way out of her normally sparking brown eyes once again.

She eventually pulled back, standing beside his bed and he squeezed her hand. Gabriella realized then and there just how much the two Bolton men were alike. The crease in their foreheads when they are worried or confused, the way the corners of their mouth turn down when they are sad, and the way their big calloused hands squeeze hers were all similar.

"He wanted you to know that he loved you. That was the last thing he said," Jack told her.

She smiled through her tears and nodded softly. "I know he did. I had just talked to him and mom before you guys went out to dinner." She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I know they wouldn't want me to cry, but it's hard. I know I'll get through this though, especially if I have you guys."

She looked around the room at her husband, in-laws, and best friends and Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead softly. "We're not going anywhere, babe. We're all in this together."


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 14**

"How ya holding up, Gabs?" Sharpay asked as she hugged her softly. They had just left the funeral of Gabriella's parents and they were all mourning at Gabriella's teenage home where friends and family were gathering. The two girls were standing in the room that was Michael's office downstairs.

Gabriella forced a slight smile and shrugged. Finally, she spoke the first words she has spoken in a week. "I'm not sure. I don't think it has fully set in that I won't be able to talk to them again, ya know? I know it's been a week now, but still…" She trailed off as the familiar lump formed in her throat.

"I can't say that I understand. Because I have no idea how you feel, honestly. But I do know that you have one of the greatest husbands a girl could wish for and you have a group of friends who will be here for you whenever you need us.." Gabriella smiled and hugged Sharpay tightly. "Thanks, Shar. You're the best."

"You ready to go back out there?" Gabriella shook her head but grabbed Sharpay's hand, squeezing it softly. "You go ahead. I need some fresh air." Sharpay nodded and left the room, heading back out to the living room that was connected to the huge kitchen, where everyone was gathered.

Gabriella walked up the stairs, and made her way up to the third floor where her teenage bedroom was. She opened the double doors and smiled as she stepped in. Nothing has changed. A lot of East High memorabilia was still scattered along the room, along with pictures of her friends, family, and Troy. She walked to the other set of double doors across the room and opened them, stepping out on the balcony.

She looked out onto the lake and turned her head towards the sky. "Why did you guys have to leave? I miss you both so much." She didn't jump when she felt a familiar set of strong arms wrap around her. She knew she had messed up big time. She hadn't spoken to Troy since that night at the hospital. Yet, he hadn't given up trying. She listened when he spoke, but didn't reply.

When he tried to touch her, she moved away, until now. The truth was, it was killing Troy. He had never seen her pull away from his touch and refuse his kisses. He knew that she loved him, but he missed hearing it. He missed her sweet, angelic voice. He knew where she was when Sharpay returned without her and he was honestly surprised when she didn't resist his touch.

Troy was a doctor. He saw people grieve everyday. He knew that denial was common. Yet, Gabriella had passed that step the moment she saw her parents and had to identify their bodies. Sadness was soon to follow. To say Gabriella was sad would obviously be an understatement. Then the depression kicked in. She was definitely depressed, but the fact she didn't resist him this time was hopefully a sign that she was coming out of it. And finally, anger. Troy knew it was coming, but didn't know when.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. Gabriella didn't know why, but this time he said those three words, something went off inside of her. She grabbed his wrists and ripped his arms out from around her and spun around, looking at him. "NO! No you don't! If you did, you wouldn't have let this happen!"

Troy took a deep breath, but knew better than to try to calm her down. He had prepared himself for her to get angry, but the look in her eyes told him she was heartbroken.

"My parents are dead! Not yours! Yours lived!" She punched his abdomen, repeatedly, but he did nothing to stop her. If this was how she could let out her anger, he would happily oblige.

"Now our kids will only have one set of grandparents! And I won't be able to share pregnancy or motherhood with my mom! They are gone. Dead." She stopped punching long enough and instead placed her hands on his chest and used all of her might to push him backwards. He stumbled backwards a few steps, but grabbed her hands before she could start punching again. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and he pulled her to his chest, hugging her as tight as possible without hurting her. She collapsed in his arms, against his chest and sobbed.

She pushed him softly inside her old bedroom and pulled off the jacket of his suit and pulled off his tie while staring into his eyes. The tears were still seeping out of her eyes, but not as quick as before. He reached up and wiped her tears away. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it of him, never taking her eyes away from his. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down before she reached around to her back and unzipped her own dress, letting it slide to the floor.

She jumped up into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissed him for the first time in a week. She felt a tear escape his eye and pulled back to wipe it. He kissed her, pushing her back up against the wall roughly, but not hurting her. She placed her hands on the back of his head as he buried his face between her breasts, leaving kisses all over her chest.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, silently asking if she was sure. She nodded and kissed him, but he didn't part his lips to allow her tongue entrance. She pulled back and looked at him. "Not until you say it, Gabriella. I need to hear you say it. I know it, but I have missed hearing those three words come out of your mouth."

She looked into his eyes and licked her lips. She reached up and ran the tips of her fingers across his chiseled jaw. "I love you, Troy. With every fiber of my being. Please make love to me. I love you."

Those words ignited a fire in his blue eyes, sending his lips to crash down on hers. She ran her fingers through is brown hair as their tongues entwined, engaging in the familiar, yet missed, desire of their kiss. He had one hand under her thighs, supporting her weight, with the other hand tangled in her hair to pull her closer and cushion her head against the wall.

He pulled away and slowly made their way to comfortable lounge chair that was in her room. He pulled away as she trailed kisses down his jaw as she straddled his lap. "I can't make it all the way to the bed, Ella. I need you now."

Chad knocked on the door, but opened it as he knocked. He was met with the sight of Troy pulling down Gabriella's zipper on the side of her dress.

Troy turned to look at Chad and raised his eyebrows. "What's up, dude?" Gabriella ignored them and continued to kiss Troy's bare chest. Chad chuckled softly. "Just wanted to let you know that Jack and Lucille are here. I'll tell them you are…._busy_ with something." Troy laughed and nodded before allowing his hands to wander again as Chad closed the door.

Thirty minutes later, Troy buttoned up his white shirt as they descended down the steps, to find the guests. Before they reached the main floor, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to kiss her softly. "I love you." She smiled widely and kissed him quickly once more. "I love you too. Thank you, baby." She intertwined their fingers and pulled her along beside her.

Lucille was sitting in a wheelchair as Jack sat beside her in a kitchen chair. "There they are! My lovely children!" Troy laughed at his mother's words and blushed as he leaned down and hugged her gently. "Hey mama, " he spoke as he kissed her cheek. Gabriella hugged Jack. He pulled back and smiled at her. "There's that smile, we have all missed. What put that back on your face?"

Chad busted out laughing as Troy reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "On second thought, I don't want to know," Jack laughed. Gabriella blushed as she hugged Lucille and Troy kneeled down next to Jack.

"I'm glad you got to come," Gabriella said quietly to Lucille. Lucille kissed the top of her head softly and hugged her. "We wouldn't miss it, sweetheart. I'm glad that son of mine got you to smile again." Gabriella giggled and looked over at Troy as he was deep in conversation about a basketball game with Jack. "Me too, mom. Me too." Gabriella smiled at the name Lucille insisted she call her all those years ago.

Lucille could tell something was still bothering Gabriella deep down. "Let's go talk sweetie. Can we go down by the lake?" Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Of course." She stood up and started pushing Lucille's wheelchair down towards the lake. Troy smiled as he watched his mom and wife walk away.

Gabriella locked the brakes on Lucille's wheelchair and helped her onto the swing that rested near the water. They sat there, swinging softly and looking out onto the water. Lucille wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulder and motioned for her to lay her head in her lap.

Gabriella didn't hesitate to lie on her side, and rest her head in Lucille's lap, her black curls spreading out. Lucille absentmindedly ran her hands through Gabriella's hair. "What's bothering you sweetheart?" Gabriella inwardly sighed, knowing that Lucille wasn't asking about the obvious.

"Do you remember about 3 months ago, I fainted? And I thought I was pregnant?" Lucille nodded when she remembered her son calling to tell her that Gabriella wasn't feeling well so they wouldn't make dinner that night. Gabriella continued, "Well I obviously wasn't when the test was negative, but then me and Troy had that fight at Sharpay's house and we agreed to wait a little while longer."

Lucille noticed tears well up in her eyes and she squeezed her hand. "It's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Gabriella took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Last week I started feeling nauseous when I would be getting ready for work, but I figured my stomach bug had come back, so I ignored it. But then I started becoming extremely fatigued, which isn't normal at all. And yesterday morning when I was fixing breakfast, I couldn't stand the smell of Troy's bacon. So when we went to work yesterday, I took a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant."

Lucille smiled wide, "That's amazing news sweetheart. What are you worrying about though?"

"Troy. He said he wanted to wait. And I don't want him to be mad. I know he is terrified of what happened before and I am too, but I want this. But, I can't do it without him. My parents already won't be around and I won't be able to live if Troy isn't either."

Lucille wiped her tears away and looked her straight in the eyes. "Gabriella Bolton, you are practically my daughter. And I love you. If for some reason my son was to make a mistake in this situation, you would and always will have Jack and I. That will never change. And this baby may not have two sets of grandparents, but I will do everything in my power to make sure this grandchild knows how much Maria and Michael would have loved them. This baby will be blessed with two angels already looking out for it. As for my son, I can't say exactly how he will feel. I imagine, however, that he will over the moon with joy. He loves you more than words can describe and nothing will change that."

Gabriella sat up and hugged Lucille tightly. "Thank you. And I love you too." She pulled back and smiled. "You're going to be a grandma!" Lucille smiled widely and blinked back her tears. "I can't wait. You are going to be an amazing mother. You have learned from the best." They hugged again and sat there talking about friends, jobs, and life in general.

"We should probably get back before our husbands start worrying and come to look for us," Lucille spoke up as the sun started to set.

Jack laughed as he and Troy came around beside them. "I'm afraid you're too late my dear." Troy immediately noticed the pinkness of Gabriella's eyes and squatted down, taking her small hands in his and kissing each of them softly. "What's up, baby girl?"

Gabriella smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'll tell you later." She smiled softly. He searched her eyes and grinned when he found truth in the chocolate brown orbs. "Okay. We should get back up there. People are starting to leave, but they want to say goodbye to you." She nodded and the four Boltons made their way back up to the house.

When Troy and Gabriella pulled into their driveway later that night, Troy pulled into the garage and closed the garage door after them. They got out and made their way inside. Troy disabled the alarm as Gabriella looked at the answering machine. Troy wrapped his arms around her as "32" flashed on the machine. "Leave it, baby. You need some rest. We will get to them all in the morning." She nodded and went to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

Troy leaned his back against the counter as he watched her bent over in the fridge. "Stop staring at my ass, Bolton," she called without even turning around to see him. He chuckled. "Sorry, I just love the view, Bolton." She giggled and stood up. She winced as she did and put a hand on her lower back.

Troy pushed himself off the counter and starting massaging her lower back in his thumbs. "You okay?" She nodded with closed eyes, softly replying with an "mmmhmm." He laughed and kissed her shoulder. "Come on, missy. Time for bed." She walked over and turned off the kitchen light. They made their way up the stairs to their master bedroom. She sat down in the plush chair in their massive walk in closet and started to take off her heels. She groaned as she saw the blisters already formed on her petite, tanned feet.

She slipped out of her black dress and strapless bra and placed them in the dirty clothes bin. Troy walked into their closet after using the bathroom. "Damn, Ella. You're killing me." She giggled as she walked over to the drawers built into his side of the closet that contained all of his tshirts. She grabbed one and pulled in over her head. She smiled and took off her earrings as she watched him unbutton his dress shirt and slide out of his pants.

Once down to his boxers, he followed her out of the closet, turning off the light. They continued following their routine as she used the bathroom as he took all the decorative pillows of the bed. He shook his head as he thought to himself, "Damn woman, why so many pillows?" He walked into the bathroom as she was taking her hair out of a ponytail holder.

She washed her face, while he brushed his teeth. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around her as she washed hers. He tapped her bottom lightly when she was done. "Bedtime, Mrs. Bolton." She smiled and walked to the bedroom, climbing in as he climbed in on his side.

He grabbed his iPhone, smiling to himself when he saw his lock screen picture of him and Gabriella. He started replying to messages and then put his phone on silent, placing it on the nightstand. Gabriella rolled over, cuddling up to him. "Troy, we need to talk."


	15. Author's Note!

Hey guys, just wanted to give you all a little update!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It really means a lot!

I have just uploaded a new story called "Forever in Love" so please go check it out and let me know what you think!

Don't worry; I am not stopping this story by any means! I am currently working on chapter 15 and it should be up soon!

Thank you guys so much!


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy Reading! **** (I own nothing related to HSM or the HSM characters)**

**Chapter 15**

His body tensed and his eyebrows furrowed. "About what?" As Gabriella laid her head on his chest, he felt the moisture of tears fall onto him. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut as she tightened her grip around his torso. "Please tell me, Ella. Is it me? Did I do something? You're not leaving me are you?" She shook her head quickly at his last question. "N-n-no. God no. But you might leave me." He sat up quickly, pulling her up with him and lifted her chin to look at him.

"What? What are you talking about? I would never ever leave you, Gabriella. You're scaring me. You know you can tell me anything." He gently wiped her tears away even as they continued to fall slowly. She took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes as she whispered, "I'm pregnant, Troy."

She opened her eyes slowly to see him with an unreadable expression on his face. He was staring at her. His jaw was set and his mind was thinking a hundred different thoughts. Thinking that he was angry at her, she rolled over and laid down on the bed, facing away from him and sobbed into her pillow.

He shook his head and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. She looked up to see him smiling widely with his bright blue eyes sparkling. "We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad!" He crashed his lips onto hers and pulled back, breathless.

They had their own "celebration" (wink wink cough cough) until they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

A month later, Troy was awoken by the sounds of someone throwing up. He saw the bathroom light on and quickly got up, rushing to their attached bathroom. He saw her kneeling over the toilet, throwing up.

He kneeled behind her, holding her hair and softly rubbing her back. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and collapsed back against his chest.

"You okay?" he yawned as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded and smiled softly before getting up and brushing her teeth. He stretched as he looked at the clock and groaned. "I don't wanna go to work" he whined.

After they both got dressed and headed downstairs, they got into Troy's Audi. He pulled up to a smoothie bar and kissed her quickly before getting out and running inside. He came back out with a coffee and smoothie with two bagels.

"I can't believe you're going to sit there and drink coffee right beside me," she said as she glared at him.

"Baby. I won't be able to make it through the day if I don't have coffee. You know I love you."

She rolled her eyes as she drank her smoothie. After she finished her bagel, she reached over and rested her hand on his thigh, letting him know she wasn't really mad.

"Sorry for being so hormonal," she said sweetly.

He winked at her. "Don't sweat it, baby. I went to med school, I know what to expect."

She giggled at him as he pulled into the employee parking area. They got out and walked into the hospital hand in hand. They went into the locker room and changed into their scrubs, putting on their id badges. Troy kissed Gabriella softly before they exited the room. "Have a good day, mommy." Troy whispered into her ear as they left the room. Troy's beeper went off and he kissed her cheek, saying a quick I love you before running down the hall.

Taylor was standing at the nurses' desk talking with Sharpay and Chad when she walked up.

"Hey Gabs, where's Troy?" Sharpay asked as she was working on a file.

"He was just paged to somewhere," she replied as she leaned against the counter.

"Damn, I wanted to see if he wanted to play some hoops after work tomorrow," Chad fussed.

"I'm sure he will," Gabriella replied, "he hasn't played in a while and was talking about it on the way to work this morning."

"Yes!" Chad said happily, making the girls laugh. He wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "Good morning, by the way, little sis."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Chad's waist from the side. "Good morning, big bro."

Taylor smiled at her husband and best friend.

Sharpay spoke up as she finished typing something in the computer. "So, I was thinking for our couples trip this year….we should all go to Turks and Caicos. I called last night because I got bored and the only thing they have available is a beach house with three bedrooms. It's a little bungalow located over the water. So…I may or may not have reserved it for us.

"That's awesome Shar! For when?" Taylor asked excited.

"The third week in July."

"Well today is already June 1st, so that's like what, a month and half away? I can't wait!" Taylor said.

Gabriella was silent, doing some math in her head. She wanted to see how far along she would be at the time of the vacation. When she figured out that she would be almost six months, she got excited. "I can't wait!" Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella's beeper went off, pulling her away from Chad. "Sorry guys, gotta go." She quickly ran off down the hall to where she was being paged too.

She ran into a room to one of her patients, a 6 year old boy that she and Troy had worked on last week when he came in after a car wreck with some broken bones, Troy's specialty, and severe bleeding in his chest cavity, her specialty.

She loved her job and was thankful she got to work with her husband. They were both pediatric surgeons, but Troy also specialized in orthopedics, while Gabriella was also specialized in cardiothoracic surgery. This meant that they were two of the best and most popular surgeons around. They could work on almost any case and they worked amazing together.

This boy had been healing very well and seemed to be getting stronger and stronger everyday. When Gabriella walked in, Troy was intubating the little boy.

Gabriella quickly looked at his heart monitor. "We need an OR, now!" She screamed at one of the nurses who rushed off to clear an operating room two floors below them. Troy jumped up on the bed, careful not to hurt the boy as Gabriella took the brakes off the bed. Troy continued to do CPR as Gabriella pushed the bed down the hallway, running towards the elevator.

Troy jumped off the bed as the surgical technicians, anesthesiologist, and nurses started to prep the boy for surgery.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the scrub room and Gabriella quickly took off her diamond ring, putting it on a chain around her neck. She could wear her wedding bands because they wouldn't cut through the surgical gloves, but the diamond definitely would. When the chain was securely around her neck, she tied her scrub cap on top of her head. The surgical cap had brightly colored butterflies all over it.

She looked over at her husband who had just tied his basketball covered scrub cap over his chestnut hair. They both began to scrub their hands quickly. Gabriella looked at him with worry all over her face.

"What do you think it is?" he asked. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the sterile surgical gown the nurse was holding open for her, followed by sterile gloves. Troy did the same and they both walked into the OR. "I don't know. I need to open him up to find out."

Troy quickly removed the staples from the boy's chest as Gabriella followed suit, using a scalpel to open the healing wound.

Two hours later and Gabriella pulled her blood-covered gloves out of his chest.

"Clear," Troy demanded as everyone took his or her hands away. Troy used the paddles to shock the boy's heart.

"Push one Epi," Gabriella said as she watched the monitor.

"Clear." Troy repeated before shocking the boy again.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when a strong heartbeat was heard. Gabriella looked at Troy and it was obvious a big smile was behind her surgical mask. He winked at her and began to close the boy's chest. The hospital bed was rolled out of the operating room and two nurses came over to help take the gloves and gown off of Troy and Gabriella. They walked into the scrub room and washed their hands. Gabriella placed her diamond ring back on her finger and walked out with Troy.

Troy kissed her forehead. "Great work, Dr. Bolton."

She smiled and placed her hands on her lower back. "You too, Dr. Bolton." She said as they reached the break room.

Troy replaced her hands with his much stronger ones, kneading soft circles along her lower back.

"mmmmm," she said softly in delight. She turned around and kissed him after a few minutes. "Thank you babe."

She grabbed a piece of fruit out of fruit basket that was sitting on the table. She rested her legs up on the coffee table as she sat on the couch. Troy sat beside her, reading the newest issue of Sports Illustrated.

"Sharpay booked us a bungalow in Turks and Caicos for this year's couples vacation." She said as she rubbed his back softly with her free hand.

He looked up from his magazine. "When does she want to go?"

"Third week in July."

"So you'll only be about 6 months when we fly?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yep, I'll be fine to fly."

"Then I can't wait to go. I've always wanted to go there."

"Me too! It's going to be so much fun! Oh, by the way, Chad wants to play basketball when we get off of rounds tomorrow morning."

Troy smiled widely. "Okay! When should we tell them?"

She shrugged, smiling. "Whenever we can get them all together."

Both their pagers went off, saying there was an emergency in the ER.

They both jumped up and rushed to the stairs, hurrying down them. When they walked in, the ER was a zoo.

Taylor rushed up to them. She was one of the best trauma surgeons in the area. "There was a bus crash. We need as many hands as possible. Around 13 children were on the bus, ages 5-10. Multiple fractures and breaks. Gabriella, trauma room 3 has large shard of glass to the chest and trauma 2 has a punctured lung, Troy almost everyone has something broken." They nodded in understanding and quickly rushed off to help the most important cases first.

Gabriella entered trauma room three. "Hi there Benjamin. My name is Dr. Bolton and I'm going to do surgery to get this little guy out of your chest, okay?"

The little boy nodded, clearly in pain. "Can you tell me how old you are?" she asked in a sweet voice. She was using her stethoscope to listen to his heart.

"I'm six. Dr. Bolton, am I going to die? Because I don't want to. That means I can't play basketball anymore and I love basketball."

She looked at him as she felt tears come to her eyes. 'Damn hormones,' she thought to herself. "No, sweetie. I'm not going to let that happen. You know what? I love basketball, too. So let's go get this thing out so you can get back out there and shoot some three pointers, okay?"

He nodded and smiled as she had a couple of words with nurses and left to go to the next trauma room. She walked into the next room. "Hi Jenny, I'm Dr. Bolton. How old are you?"

"I'm seven."

"I see that you just turned seven. What did you get for your birthday?"

Gabriella was very much kid person. Her and Troy both were, making it obvious why they were pediatric surgeons. She was very good at distracting the children from the pain and making them feel as comfortable as possible. She did all of this while giving orders to the nurses and doing a head to toe assessment of the patients.

"An iPod? Aren't those the coolest?" Gabriella smiled while she prepped Jenny for a chest tube. "Jenny, this is going to hurt, but it will help you be able to breath better okay?" When Jenny nodded, Gabriella continued speaking as she used local anesthesia to insert a chest tube. "What's your favorite app?"

"I really like Candy Crush. It's fun."

"I love that game too!" They continued talking about light topics while Gabriella continued to insert the chest tube to remove the extra air from her chest. There was a knock on the door before Troy walked in. He looked at her chart quickly before stepping beside her bed and squeezing her foot softly. "Hey Jenny, I'm Dr. Bolton. What's up?"

She looked at him confused. She looked up at Gabriella. "I thought you were Dr. Bolton. Are you guys like brother and sister?"

Troy shook his head as he put on some gloves. "We are married."

She looked at Gabriella and giggled. "Eww, boys have cooties." Gabriella laughed and nodded, winking at Jenny.

"Aw, come on, Jen. We aren't all that bad. I promise I don't have cooties." Troy smiled charmingly as he lifted the blanket, seeing her left lower leg swollen and bright red. "How did this happen?" he asked as he examined the obviously broken leg.

"I fell into the aisle of the school bus and I landed on it wrong. Do I get to have a pretty cast?" she asked seriously.

Troy chuckled and winked at her. "If you admit that I don't have cooties, I will give you a cast."

"Okay, Dr. Bolton does not have cooties!"

"There we go!" he said as a nurse brought him supplies for a cast. "Pink or purple?"

"Umm…pink!" she said excitedly. Troy chuckled and put a pink cast around her leg. He stood up when he was done and looked at her x-rays. "Alright Jen, it seems your knee is popped out of place. I can't do too much except pop it back into place. It's going to hurt, but it will be over quick, okay?"

She nodded nervously. Gabriella had finished putting in the chest tube and was about to leave to head up for surgery. "Dr. Bolton, will you hold my hand?" she asked as Gabriella passed by.

"Of course." She walked over next to Troy and offered her hand, which Jenny quickly took. Troy placed his hands around her knee and looked up to Jenny. "You ready?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, squeezing Gabriella's hand as Troy quickly popped it into place.

"All done," Troy said as he pulled off his gloves. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room. Troy gave her arm a squeeze before rushing off as his name was called. Gabriella quickly made her way down the hall to the operating rooms.

She walked out of the operating room an hour later, feeling exhausted. She made her way to the on-call room, laying down on the one of the beds, quickly falling asleep.

Troy left the ER, after setting many legs back in place and wrapping limbs in casts and slings. He figured Gabriella was out of surgery and went to find her, but he bumped into Sharpay first. "Hey Shar, have you seen Ella?"

"Hey Troy. No I haven't. I know she is out of surgery though. Did she tell you about Turks and Caicos?"

"Yeah! I can't wait, it's gonna be awesome. Look, if you see Ella will you page me?"

"Yeah, sure." He sighed before walking off, trying to find his wife. He checked on some of his patients before deciding to take a nap. He walked into the on-call room and smiled when he saw his wife sleeping peacefully. He carefully snuggled up to her on the twin-sized bed and held her close. She snuggled into him and they both dozed off.

They were woken up when both their pagers went off. Troy groaned and got up. "Ella, baby, wake up." She opened her eyes and groaned loudly, getting up. "I'm so tired," she whined as she put her pager back on the waistband of her navy scrub pants.

She stood up but quickly grabbed Troy's large bicep. "Whoa, hey, you okay?" he asked as he grabbed her hips, holding her steady.

She nodded and blinked a few times. "Yeah, I think I just got up too quick. I'm fine, let's go." He looked at her concerned, but didn't have time to argue as they were paged again.

They rushed to the room on the peds floor.

"What's going on?" Troy asked as they walked in.

"Newborn baby. Born in breech position in emergency delivery. Baby went into stress and has atrial septal defect. Baby was born prematurely due to drug use. Also has dislocated shoulder because of birth."

Gabriella felt sick to her stomach when she saw the tiny baby in an incubator. Sure, she had seen this many times, but it was different now that she was carrying another life inside of her that she cherished. She had never understood how someone could do that to a baby and now it angered her even more. They all rushed to the operating room.

As Gabriella finished her part of the surgery, Troy stepped in to relocate the shoulder while the baby was under anesthesia. Gabriella was thankful the baby had survived, but knew she had a long road ahead of her. She felt like she was going to be sick. She looked up to Troy. "Tro-…..Dr. Bolton, can you finish up?"

He nodded, but looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay, Dr. Bolton?" They tried their hardest to act professional when others were around that they weren't close with.

She nodded, but quickly motioned for the nurse to take off her surgical gear as she felt the contents of her stomach making it's way north. She covered her mouth once the gloves were removed and quickly ran out of the operating room. Troy looked down at the baby in front of him and realized he needed to finish closing her chest. He looked up at the closest nurse to him. "Please check on my wife. Page Nurse Baylor, also."

She nodded before quickly going after her. Troy continued to close the chest cavity of the premature baby lying in front of him. When he was finished, he walked outside and ran into Chad. "Hey dude, I was just heading down to meet the girls in the cafeteria. You wanna come with?"

Troy nodded and walked beside Chad. "How's Gabs? Shar said she was throwing up. Is everything okay?"

Troy nodded. "Dude, you can't tell that I told you otherwise Ella would kill me, but she's pregnant. 11 weeks."

"What?! Troy, that's awesome man! I'm finally going to be Uncle Chad!" he said excitedly as he hugged Troy.

Troy laughed and hugged him back. "Thanks man. That's why Ella was sick, I think. The morning sickness has really been tough on her this past week."

"How far is she?"

"14 weeks. That's why the morning sickness has really kicked in now. Except it's been all day sickness lately. We wanted to make sure we got past the first trimester before we told anyone."

Chad nodded in understanding. "Don't sweat it, bro. I totally understand." Chad clapped him on the back as they entered the cafeteria.


	17. Chapter 16

They walked into the cafeteria and immediately spotted the girls sitting at a table for five. Troy walked over leaned down, wrapping his arms around Gabriella from behind and kissing her cheek. "How ya feeling?"

"Good" she smiled to him as she leaned up and kissed him sweetly. He stole a fry off her plate and winked as she poked his side. He and Chad left to go get some food.

Taylor looked at her skeptically. "Gabs, what's going on? First you get sick randomly, feeling fine like five minutes later. Then you come in here and get a cheeseburger, fries, milkshake, and watermelon. Are you-?"

Gabriella smiled, nodded excitedly. Sharpay and Taylor squealed, hugging her tightly. "How far are you?"

"14 weeks!" she said as she dipped a fry in her milkshake before eating it.

"I can't believe you were able to keep it from us for this long!" Sharpay said as she ate her turkey sandwich.

"We wanted to have all of you guys together, but oh well. I'm sure Troy has already told Chad and he will tell Zeke when they meet up for basketball tomorrow."

Troy and Chad walked up to the table. "Tell Zeke what?" Chad asked as he sat down between Sharpay and Taylor. Troy sat between Sharpay and Gabriella and immediately chugged some of his water.

"About the baby." Gabriella smiled.

Chad fake gasped, "Baby?!"

Troy laughed loudly, knowing that by now Gabriella hold told the girls and knew that he told Chad.

"It's okay, man. She already knows."

"How does she know you told me? You guys have got to stop doing that whole telepathic mind reading thing. It's freaky!"

Gabriella laughed as she finished her cheeseburger. She looked at Troy with puppy dog eyes as she saw his hamburger. He chuckled and held it out for her.

"No mayonnaise?" she asked. Mayonnaise was recently added to the list of foods that pregnant Gabriella couldn't eat. Once sniff and she was instantly running to the nearest trashcan or bathroom.

He shook his head. "No mayo." She smiled happily and took a bite of his sandwich before kissing his cheek. She sat back in her chair.

"So tell us all about it. How has it been so far?" Taylor asked, intrigued.

"The morning sickness has turned into all day sickness recently, but the doctor said it should go away soon. And I'm barely showing, but other than that and feeling tired easily, it's been great."

"No crazy hormones?" Chad asked as he looked at Troy.

"Not too bad. Nothing worse than PMS," Troy joked as Gabriella hit his arm playfully. Chad got paged just as he finished his lunch. He said bye to everyone and quickly left.

"So that explains why your boobs have gotten bigger!" Sharpay said.

Troy chuckled and blushed as he remembered telling Gabriella that last night, but she didn't believe him.

"Are they seriously? It's that obvious?" Gabriella asked as she looked down at her chest.

Taylor nodded. "Don't worry, that's a great thing though. Have you been feeling dizzy? Isn't that a common symptom because of the changes to your blood and blood vessels and stuff?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, especially when I lay on my back or stand up for a long time."

"Have you found out what it is yet?" Sharpay asked. Troy shook his head. "We have an appointment next week to find out."

Gabriella agreed excitedly. "We are going to get the results from the doctor and take them to Zeke so he can do one of those gender reveal cakes so when we cut it open the inside is blue or pink, telling us the gender. That way we can find out at the same time as you guys."

"That is SO friggin cute!" Sharpay said.

Two weeks later, and the gang plus Troy's parents were at Troy and Gabriella's house eating dinner. Zeke was the only one who knew the gender of Baby Bolton because he had made the cake earlier that day.

When they finished their meal, they all stood around the island in the middle of the kitchen where the cake was resting. Gabriella grabbed the knife and Troy placed his hand on top of hers, they cute the cake and took a deep breath before revealing the inside.

They pulled out the slice of cake, revealing a baby blue inside. Everyone cheered excitedly and took pictures as Troy took Gabriella's face gently into his hands and kissed her. He pulled back and they both had wide smiles on their faces.

"Future Hoops Man Jr.!" Chad said very excited as he high fived Troy.

Gabriella giggled and felt tears come to her eyes as Lucille hugged her tightly. "They would be very proud of you, sweetheart." She whispered in Gabriella's ear, wiping her tan cheeks as she pulled back.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, hugging Jack tightly. Everyone exchanged hugs and congratulations before eating a slice of cake.

A month later and Gabriella was sitting on the floor, in the middle of their giant walk in closet the size of a normal person's room, crying. Troy sat behind her, pulling her into his lap.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked as he rubbed her thigh soothingly. Her spandex shorts from yoga had ridden up her tan, toned legs. She was wearing a tank top over a sports bra. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before wiping her tears away.

"All of my bikinis are too small up top because my boobs have gotten huge!" she said as she cried into his neck. He chuckled softly and rubbed her back.

"Baby, we can go get you some more tops. We don't leave until the morning. I will gladly take you shopping for some, but first you have got to stop crying. You know I hate when you cry," he smiled.

She pulled back with a soft smile on her face. "Shopping?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Shopping. And by the way, I love how big your boobs have gotten. I've never been a boob kinda guy, but you have definitely changed my mind."

She giggled and hit his chest. "You don't think I'll be too fat to wear a bikini?" she asked seriously as she looked down.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Gabriella Bolton, I never want to hear that from you ever again. First of all, you have never been fat. And if you ever are, you will still be beautiful to me. Secondly, that is our baby, not daily large big mac meals." He continued when she burst out laughing at his half-joking statement. "And finally, you are the most fit pregnant person I have ever seen. And the cutest, sexiest pregnant woman ever. Everyone talks about how cute you are at work. And it's true. Pregnancy suits you."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you. You always know what to say."

He chuckled. "That's my job baby. As best friend, husband, and baby daddy," he joked.

She laughed loudly, but stopped suddenly and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She lifted up her tank top and stared at her showing belly.

"What? What's wrong?" Troy asked, concerned. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

She looked into his eyes, smiling. His eyes widened a moment later when he felt a small flutter under his hand. "Oh my god!" Troy said excitedly.

Gabriella blinked back tears and kissed him. "Baby Bolton just kicked for the first time."

Troy leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach. "That's my boy," he said, smiling.

The next morning, the three couples were getting into their seats on the plane. Sharpay had managed to talk her dad into letting them use his company's private jet.

They all sat in the seats as the plane took off. Once the pilot gave the all clear, they got up, making themselves comfortable. Troy, Chad, and Zeke sat on the couch in front of the flat screen tv and began to watch ESPN. The girls all sat around the table, with two chairs facing two more chairs and began chatting away. Gabriella sat back in her chair and rubbed her swollen belly.

Sharpay glared at her playfully. "I'm so jealous. When I get pregnant one day, I'm going to be as wide as a house. You look perfect. You might as well be on the cover of MILF magazine."

Gabriella laughed loudly at Sharpay. "Shar, you're crazy."

"So, tell us, have you gone sex crazy yet?" Sharpay said quietly.

Taylor scoffed. "You guys have been sex crazy ever since you gave each other your virginities. I don't see how you guys could possibly have more sex!"

Gabriella giggled. "We have a very healthy sex life, thank you very much, but yes Shar. It's crazy, it's like I want it CONSTANTLY."

"I'm sure TroyBoy is loving it. Plus the DD boobs you've got going on." Sharpay joked.

"Hey, they aren't that big! They are only a C! And yes, he is loving every minute of it." Gabriella winked.

"So how far are you now?" Taylor asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"A little over five months. Right around 21 weeks." She smiled sweetly.

Chad groaned as Troy laughed loudly. "You so cheated, Bolton!" Chad said as he threw the game controller down.

"Chad, I've beaten you at that game since high school. I told you not to play me." Troy said as he pushed Chad jokingly.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt light headed. She knew from medical experience that it was just the pregnancy mixed with change in altitude, but it still made her feel sick.

She opened her eyes, seeing two of Sharpay as the room spun in slow circles. "Shar, I need to lay down." Gabriella said with a very serious tone in her voice. Sharpay looked at her and helped her to her feet. "Gabs, I can't help if you fall. Hold tight. TROY!" Troy rushed over to them, seeing the far away look on Gabriella's face, he got worried. He carefully picked her up, bridal style and carried her to wear Sharpay pointed out was a bed at the back of the plane.

He gently laid her down on her left side and laid down, facing her. He reached out and softly rubbed her belly, knowing it had a calming effect on her and the baby.

"I hate getting dizzy," she whined as she buried her face into his chest. He kissed her hair, "I know baby, but it's normal. We just have to make sure you don't faint or anything."

She nodded, knowing he was completely right. When her dizzy spell had ceased, Troy looked down to see her sleeping peacefully. He pulled the blanket over her and made his way back into the sitting area.

"Is she okay?" Zeke asked as Troy sat down beside him. Troy nodded and took a drink of his water. "Yeah man, but the pregnancy has been kicking her butt lately. She won't admit it to me, but I can tell."

"You know how she is, independent and all. I'm sure when it gets too much her Troy Bear will be the first person she turns too," Chad joked, making Troy laugh. They all sat back and watched tv.

Four hours later, the six of them made their way off the plane. Gabriella's usual hyper and silly self had returned. She and Sharpay were waltzing around on the tarmac, waiting for their bags to be placed inside the rental car.

"Shar, for someone who did so many musicals and stuff, you sure do suck at waltzing," Gabriella joked.

"Listen here, missy. Just because I'm not a perfect waltzer like your husband, doesn't mean I'm not good!"

Gabriella laughed, "I'm just messing with you, Shar." They turned around when they heard a high-pitched scream and a lot of laughing.

Troy was doubled over in laughter, along with Zeke. Chad lifted his suitcase and the girls saw it was completely wrapped in caution tape.

The girls came over and immediately started laughing like crazy. Chad tackled Troy onto the tarmac, fake wrestling with him.

Troy couldn't stop laughing the entire time. Chad got up and looked at him, shooting him death glares. "I will get you back, brother."

Troy nodded, smiling. "Sure, Chad. Whatever you say."

They continued transferring the luggage into the car and drove off to the resort.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella were in the backseat of the rental van while Chad, Troy, and Zeke were in the third row seat behind them.

"Look how beautiful this place is!" Sharpay said as they got to the more remote part of the island. "Girls, we are going to have so much fun!"

When they reached the resort, they were taken by golf carts to a private area where there was a bungalow resting over the water and an area of private beach. The girls squealed excitedly while the men clapped high-fives in excitement. When their bags were placed into their rooms, they all decided to change into their bathing suits to lay out and go for a swim.

Troy and Gabriella walked into their room, locking the door behind them. Gabriella pulled out her black bikini bottoms, with a matching black top. She pulled off her sweat pants and tank top, standing there in her underwear. She looked to her right to see Troy standing in just his grey Calvin Klein-boxer briefs. She took in his chiseled chest and abs, and swallowed hard.

Troy looked up at her and saw the desire in her eyes, matching his. He always thought Gabriella was sexy, but something about her carrying his child made her even sexier, which he never thought would be possible.

He took two steps towards her and grabbed her hips gently, crashing his lips down onto hers. He made quick work of taking off her bra and underwear as she slid down his boxer briefs. She pulled back from their kiss and looked into his eyes. "I love you," she said softly, out of breath. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers; looking into the eyes he loved so much, "I love you, Ella." He gently lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

He placed soft kissed along her neck and chest, making his way south. He was kissing her belly, making the baby flutter around when there was a knock at the door.

"YO! You coming?!" Chad asked.

"We will meet you out there!" Gabriella yelled in frustration as Troy kissed her inner thigh, teasing her.

Troy chuckled and moved back up, kissing her lips passionately. She ran her fingers through is hair and kissed back, moaning into the kiss as she felt him enter her, slowly at first before pulling out and slamming into her. She was thankful that Troy knew her and her body so well. They both knew what each other needed, physically, mentally, emotionally, and sexually.

He lifted his head from placing kisses on her neck and looked into her eyes, slowing down as they both got lost in their love and passion around them. He connected their hands above her head and looked deep into her eyes as he entered her in hard, slow strokes, driving them both crazy.

"You're beautiful," he said huskily. She leaned up, connecting their lips in response as their kiss grew into one of the most passionate ones they have shared.

Fifteen minutes later, after both reaching the point of ecstasy, Troy carefully pulled out of her and laid down beside her. Resting on her left side, she rested her head on his chest as their breathing evened out. She rested her hand on his abdomen as he ran his hands through her long curls.

"You ready to go to the beach?" he asked softly. She nodded and looked up at him, smiling. They both got up and began to get ready. Troy pulled on his swim trunks and saw her struggling to put on her bikini top. He walked over and tied it for her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. "Better?" he asked. She nodded and thanked him with a kiss. She pulled one of his East High basketball t-shirts over her bathing suit and slid on some flip-flops.

She grabbed their beach bag and the couple made their way to the beach where six lounge chairs were located on the white sand.

Gabriella put her hair up in a messy bun as she put her Ray-Ban wayfarers on. She took off her shirt and began to put on sunscreen as Troy ran off to join Chad and Zeke in the water.

"I LOVE that bathing suit, Gabs!" Taylor said as Gabriella sat beside her.

"Thanks Tay," she smiled. The girls all relaxed on the lounge chairs, taking in the sun and watching their husbands goof off in the clear blue water. Gabriella's phone rang, interrupting whatever Taylor was saying. Gabriella looked at her phone confused as she answered it, "Lucy? Mom? Is everything okay?"

Lucille and Jack knew they were on vacation and wouldn't have called unless it was an emergency. "Gabby, I don't want you to stress out, but Jack is he the hospital."

"What?! Is he okay?!" She asked, clearly stressing out.

"He is fine, we are at the hospital. He is in surgery now with Dr. Martin. They said he had a clean break on his fibula and should be fine."

"Dr. Martin is an excellent surgeon. I'm glad he is in good hands. When did it happen?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed her belly softly.

"About an hour ago. He was playing basketball in the backyard and landed on it weird. The doctor said he had some small stress fractures, making it more susceptible to breaking."

"I'm glad you were there to help! Please keep me updated, I will let Troy know. I'm sure he will call you when I tell him."

"Okay, I will. How's my grandson doing?"

"He is kicking my butt, but we are both fine."

"Blame that on his daddy. Troy gave me the worst pregnancy ever. Constant back pain and heartburn."

"Don't worry, I blame him every time," Gabriella giggled. After speaking with Lucille a few more minutes, she hung up the phone.

"Dr. Martin?" Sharpay asked, "What happened?"

"Jack broke his leg playing basketball this morning."

The girls all stood up, walking into the calm, warm water. Gabriella sighed as they made their way out to the boys. "This water is amazing!"

Troy swam up to her under water, placing a kiss on her stomach before surfacing. He knew something was on her mind the instant he looked into her eyes. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Mom just called. Jack broke his leg playing basketball this morning. Dr. Martin is doing surgery now."

"Was it a clean break? He didn't tear any ligaments or anything did he," he asked, going into Dr. Bolton mode.

"She said Dr. Martin said it was a clean break and he should heal just fine, so I'm guessing nothing is torn."

He wrapped her legs around his waist as they floated through the water. "Dr. Martin is a good doctor," Troy said reassuring himself.

She nodded and kissed his nose. "He will be fine."

He smiled and kissed her between her boobs. "I love you."

She smiled back, giggling as he squeezed her butt. "I love you, too."


End file.
